No war
by UncontrollableFanGirl
Summary: This is a story about the divergent characters if the war didn't happen, so original right? (sarcasm) The first chapter is sort of short but it will get better, The ships are Four/Tris Marlene/Lynn Zeke/Shauna Will/Christina and Tris/Christina anyway check it out and review. It's starts off with the characters playing truth or dare. Used to be called Candor or Dauntless. T/M rated.
1. Candor or Dauntless

"Tris, truth or dare?" asks Lynn

Uriah, Christina, Tobias, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn and I sit in a circle in Zeke's apartment playing truth or dare, obviously.

"Truth," I say cautiously. Lynn smiles deviously, then looks between Tobias, who squirms a little under her gaze knowing this might not go well, and me.

"Tris, on a scale from one to ten how good of a kisser is Four?"

I have to think for a second. Is Tobias a good kisser? I have no one to compare him to, but I enjoy kissing him and I love to do it a lot."Nine," I say, "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare," He answers, smirking.

"I dare you to pretend to have a baby with Zeke as the mom, Shauna as the husband, and you as the doctor," I say smugly. (I took this from the Senior Year fanfic the dare is the same but not how it is acted out. Sorry i just thought it was hilarious.)

Zeke lays down on the couch, feet propped up and legs spread. Shauna grabs a pillow stuffs it up Zeke's shirt as Uriah stands between his legs completely confused.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! It hurts! Just get this devil child out of me, Doctor!" Zeke screams in a girly voice.

"Sweety, nothing has happened yet. You can't be in that much pain," Shauna says in a deep voice, trying to sound like a man," Zeke glares at her as Uriah stands between Zeke's legs utterly confused.

"You do not get to tell me that! You are not the one pushing a watermelon out!" Zeke shrieks.

"Pillow," Uriah says.

"What?"

"She's more like a pillow than a watermelon,"

"The baby is whatever I say it is," Zeke hisses, "And I say HE is a watermelon, who is gonna get the f- out of me!" Shauna covers her hand with mouth I'm guessing to try not to laugh. Everyone over not in the "Performance" are laughing their butts off.

"Ok stop!" I say. It was really funny I'd just don't want to die laughing.

Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna all sit down in their spots, giggling at what they just did.

"Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Christina says enthiusiastically.

"I dare you to make out with Tris for 1 minute!" My eyes widen in horror. I mean no offense to Christina but I'm not much of a kissing person unless it's with Tobias and I definately don't want to kiss in public. Christina nods and walks over to me.

"You better not make me kiss her longer than a minute!" Christina says. (WARNING KIND OF LIGHT M HERE!)

Christina grabs my head and crushes her lips to mine. It's kind of like kissing Tobias but with softer lips. Our tongues battle for dominance as I question why the hell I like this. I grab Christina's bottom lip and tug on it gently. Christina growls and we continue kissing.

"One minute is up," Uriah says, but Christina and I continue kissing. I kiss Christina gently then pull away.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I ask. Most of the boys are sitting with their legs crossed now and Christina and I smile wickedly at each other. I head towards Tobias and sit on his lap just to tease him.

(LIGHT M IS OVER NOW)

"Four and Will truth or dare?" asks Christina.

Tobias and Will share a look before they say truth.

"Did me and Tris kissing turn you guys on a little bit?" Christina asks. Will and Tobias nod hesitantly.

"Ok I'll go Will. Marlene truth or dare?" asks Tobias quickly.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to drink peace searum," Tobias dares.

Marlene nods as Uriah goes into Zeke's kitchen to get some, and comes out almost as quickly, and hands the vial to Marlene. She only hesitates a second before chugging it all.

"Marlene how are you feeling?" asks Uriah.

"I feel amazing! How about you? Do you feel good? I hope you do; it would be nice if you did," She says giggling, "Wow that was a lot of words!" She says clapping like a five year old.

"Marlene, it's your turn," says Tobias, impatiently.

"Ok, then I'll just go. Hehehehe go is such a weird word! Anyway Uriah truth or dare?"

"Dare. I ain't no wimp!" Uriah says in a weird accent.

"Ok I dare you to give me your cake for a whole week!" Marlene says inbetween giggles. Uriah stares at her in horror then rips off his shirt to get out of the dare.

"Four truth or dare?" asks Uriah

"Dare," Tobias says, uninterested.

"I dare you to propose to Eric and then break up with him right after." 

Ok so that is the first chapter of my first fanfiction I know it's short but still... I worked hard on it and I like it so... DEAL... WITH IT! Sunglasses drop from the sky and land perfectly over my eyes. Anywho I'll update as soon as I can sorry it's so short. See you soon! Bye!


	2. Uh oh

Yay! We got to the 2nd chapter in the same day! I'm happy about that. Anyway to the story!

Tobias and I walk slowly through the pit looking for Eric, for the dare. Tobias and I went into the kitchen to get a donut for the ring. We find Eric standing by the chasm leaning on the railing. I nudge Tobias in that direction. He sighs then trudges towards Eric.

"Eric, whatever your last name is, will you marry me?" asks Tobias on his knee holding, no, presenting the donut to Eric.

"What the he-"

"I can't believe you! You can't say anything after all we've been through these last... 14 seconds?" Tobias slaps Eric, "It's over!" Tobias says walking back over to me trying to contain his laughter.

"You know, we could always say that it took a while to find him," Tobias says. I don't hesitate before pushing him against the wall. I crush my lips to his. I run my fingers through his hair as his hands grasp my hips, acknowledging my sixth fear, which I haven't overcome.

I grab his hands and pull them towards my chest. I need to get over this fear. I look into his eyes before I continue kissing him.

By the time Tobias and I get back only Zeke and Shauna are at the apartment and my hair is a mess, shirt rumpled, and I have swollen lips. Tobias is almost the same.

Shauna and Zeke look at us and laugh.

"Let me guess, you couldn't find him?" Zeke asks with one eyebrow raised in a questioning stance, Shauna giggling behind him. I blush as Tobias grabs my hand and says good bye to Shauna and Zeke, leaving as fast he can.

Tobias walks me to my apartment, that i got last week after initiation ended. Before he can towards his room I throw him against the door, kissing him roughly. I know i'm still afraid to have sex but I can still "tease" him, which might help me overcome that fear.

I snake my hands down his shirt tracing his tattoos, lightly. He moans when I get to the Amity tattoo at the small of his back. My hands go lower until I feel them slide into his back pockets. I squeeze his butt gently before I pull back and shove him out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say.

Tobias protests as I shut the door, but I just smile wickedly up at him and head to bed.

PAGE BREAK!

The next morning I wake up to the sound of punding on my door. I stand up, yawn, then sluggishly walk towards the door.

"What do you want?" I groan at Lynn who is still trying to knock on my door.

"I'm trying to get away from Christina, she wants to go shopping!" Lynn says quickly.

I open the door wider, knowing the horror of having Christina shop with you, to let her in stepping out of the way in the process. I wait til Lynn is in the room before shutting the door and walking into my living room. Lynn is already there, sitting on the couch, watching TV, making herself at home.

I check the clock above the TV to see it is 12:00, noon. Dang, I slept in late! When did I get back home from truth or dare yesterday? Oh well it doesn't matter anymore. I wonder if Tobias has eaten lunch yet and if he wants to have lunch with me. I walk towards my bedroom to get the combat boots I have in there and to change and get ready for the day.

When I get out of my room Lynn is hiding behind the small couch I have pointing at the door.

"Christina's here," she whispers right before I hear someone slamming their hand against my door, almost breaking it off the hinges. I walk up to the door ripping it open.

"WHAT!?" I hiss.

"Damn someones grumpy! Need to see your boy toy Four? Anyway I'm looking for Lynn, do you know where she is?" she rambles.

"No, I don't," I say making sure I don't bite the inside of my cheek.

Christina nods. "Um, Tris I wanted to talk about that kiss that we had during truth or dare. Is it weird that I kinda liked it?" she asks.

I shake my head, "No because I liked it too, so yeah," I say awkwardly. Christina smiles.

"Well when you get over your fear of sex I know who I will be having threesomes with," she says winking. I blush as Christina laughs at my expression. "Anyway I got to go find Lynn. You better get over your fear fast though."

I shut the door to see Lynn behind me with a smirk on her face.

"So you have a lady crush on Christina?" she says trying to contain her laughter, "Well anyway thanks for hiding me from that shopaholic!" Lynn runs from my room laughing her ass off.

Oh god I hope she doesn't tell anyone!

Yay! Another chapter! Now I don't know If this will turn into a Christina/Tris fanfic it probably won't though. I will do other POV's if told to do so... yeah. Good bye hope to see you soon! *steps onto a hoverboad and flies away*.


	3. Fourtris Finally!

Okay so the 3rd chapter still on the first day of it being up YAY! Sorry about the short chapters but I like to update a lot. Oh yes and the grammar errors. I'm sorry they annoy me too.

()_() Here's a bunny for the page break :D

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Tobias and I sit on the couch in his apartment watching some movie called "The Purge." It's about the government allowing everything for 12 hours do to overpopulation. I think it's an interesting concept but I would definately not want to live through that.

"Hey Tobias if "The Purge" happened here what law would you break first and why?" I ask. Tobias pauses the movie and looks at me.

"I'd probably commit murder, because Peter almost raped you therefore he deserves to die in my book," he replies slightly angry, "You?"

"I'd probably kill Eric for toturing everyone during initiation. I wonder what crimes are friends would commit?" I reply.

Tobias laughs at my last comment and says, "Christina and Uriah would be theft. Uriah would steal the Dauntless Cake recipe and all the Dauntless Cake and Christina would steal clothes from every store."

"Yeah and Zeke would probably steal a lot of achohol, and Lynn would probably just beat a lot of people up." I say trying to think what the others would do. I look at Tobias to see he is already looking at me. I smile and kiss him, gently.

The kiss grows more passionate until I'm straddling Tobias with my shirt unbuttoned and his shirt off.

Tobias runs his fingers through my hair tugging me away from. I'm about to complain until he starts to kiss down my jaw and my collarbone til he gets to my ravens.

"Am I ever going to get a raven?" He asks shyly.

"I don't know why you would even ask that, because of course you are well you may not get a raven. I want to get four tattood on the inside of my wrist, probably in cursive," I say rambling on a little bit.

Before I can say anything else Tobias kisses me. It isn't a normal type of kiss it's filled with love and passion. I climb a little bit higher in Tobias's lap so he has to tilt his head up to kiss me. His hands roam back while mine are positioned on his face.

"Hey, Four we were thinking about- woah Tris I didn't think you'd be here!" I turn around to see Zeke in the chair behind me, "Tris I don't think Four has ever told you this but nice ass!" he says suggestively.

I blush and hop off of Tobias so that I'm sitting right beside him. I grab his hand to steady myself.

"Zeke can't you knock?" Tobias asks angrily with a hint of dissappointment. Why is he dissapointed?

"Well I didn't know you would be... gettin it on with your girlfriend. Besides wouldn't knocking still interrupt you to love birds?" Zeke snootily (hehehehe snootily) replies.

"We were not getting it on!" snarks Tobias. I realise then that maybe he actually wanted to... get it on. Ugh even thinking those words makes me grossed out.

"Whatever bro. On a completely unrelated note I'm having a small get together with my friends tonight. A/K/A only Shauna, me, and both of you! We're going out to dinner. We're pretty much having a doubvle date dress nicely guys. You have 5 hours enjoy it, but please have clothes on when I come back to get you," Zeke says leaving Tobias and I alone.

Tobias turns towards me and says, "Where were we?"

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")-(")o

Ok so there you go the 3rd chapter!


	4. I like you game

Fourth chapter today! YAY! Unless you hate the story then, why are you reading this? Anywhore, my sister, AnonymousLoveForWriting1, helped me write this! To the story...

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0

(WARNING STRONG LANGUAGE)

"Ugh! Go down!" I yell at the short black dress I'm wearing. It stops right below my butt and I hate it! Tobias stands behind me chuckling softly at my distress.

"Come on, Tris. You look good, and it shows off how nice of an ass you have," Tobias says still trying not to laugh.

I turn to glare at him, "Oh, shut up! Come on lets go before your pants get too tight," I reply dragging him by his tie out of his apartment.

Zeke and Shauna wait outside the apartment for us laughing at me, angrily dragging Tobias by his tie (I put that twice just to annoy you guys).

"Woah someone ran out of time for the "Dance with no Pants," Zeke says, walking us down the halls to wherever the hell we're going for our double-date.

The walk there isn't silent, but I am not part of the conversation. The whole way there I think about how Christina has been begging me to have a double-date with her and Will.

When we get there I sit by Tobias. Zeke and Shauna sit across from us. Zeke orders red wine for all of us to drink,Tobias and I both get spaghetti. Zeke gets fettacini (that better be how you fucking spell that AnonomousLoveForWriting1!) and Shauna gets soup which she "accidently" spills it on Zeke's head.

"So Tris, I think we all took notice to your kiss with Christina yesterday (Yes it's only been a day). Is there something going on between you two that Four should know about?" Zeke asks only slightly serious.

"No if there was, Four would be dating two girls not one," I reply drinking my wine (Dauntless has wine right?) at the end.

Zeke looks at me surprised, like he couldn't believe I'd say that then says, "Well Four looks like we got ourselfs a kinky one, eh?"

I blush bright red and everyone else at the table laughs.

We eat a little bit longer before Shauna suggests going to Zeke and her apartment (Yes I live in the fantasyland where Shauna and Zeke live together) and play the "I Like You" game.

We all stand up and leave after paying to go play Shauna explains it on the way back.

"Ok so the game is two people play at once. One person tells the other they like them and then the other person goes saying the same thing. Whoever blushes first loses; got it?"

I nod. This game is going to be very interesting.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0 PAGE BREAK!

Zeke and Tobias are going first. According to Zeke it will probably last the longest since they're both guys and guys, "don't blush"

"I love you, Four" says Zeke

"I love you too," Tobias replies.

"If you love me so much then why don't you kiss me?"

"Because then I'll want to do worse things to you," Tobias says trying not to laugh.

"Why don't we just get married then if we love each other so much?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should just skip to the honeymoon."

"I already know what I'm going to do to you,"

Before Tobias can reply Shauna interrupts them saying she doesn't want to sit here for hours.

Shauna and Zeke go next and almost immediately Shauna blushes when Zeke says something about how amazing her boobs are. Tobias and I are next.

Tobias and I stand across from each other waiting for the other to go first.

"I love you so much, Tris," he says

"I love you too," I reply gently.

"This isn't going to work I've already tell Tris I love her all the time," Tobias says. I scoff in my head.

I grab his head and whisper in his ear, "You know how you asked me what my biggest fantasy was? Well I'll tell you now. I want for us to do it on your desk in the control room. Can we do that someday?" I gently bite his ear as I pull away.

I end up winning because Tobias probably can't get that image out of his head.

"What the hell did you tell him?"

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0

Yay! Fourth chapter is here sorry about all the side notes! Follow Favorite Review please or not *makes suspicious spy face then slowly backs away out of sight* BYE!


	5. A Little Bit of Everything

Damn! Chapter 5 already? I know this story is going fast I mean It's only been up a day and a half! Sorry I write/type really fast. Now this is up to you guys if you want, but if you want more Tristina please tell me; I won't add more unless told to! Also give me suggestions! Anywhore to the story...

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0

Tobias is somehow still thinking about what I told him during the "I Like You Game," I don't know why though, I don't even know why it made him blush. I guess it doesn't matter.

Tobias walks me to my apartment and kisses me good night. I would usually push him against the door and continue kissing him but tonight I'm too tired.

My room is empty and I need to go shopping for better furniture. I'll ask Christina about that tomorrow (possible Tristina moments? Definately.) if she'll go furniture shopping with me tomorrow.

I head towards the bathroom, brush my teeth, and get changed into a long t-shirt that goes just below my butt, then walk back into my bedroom.

I faceplant (face+plant= plant that looks like a face) onto the bed and fall asleep almost immediately.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0

I wake up in the middle of the night, awakened by my own scream. I'm crying and trying to catch my breath as I remember it.

_I was standing in the middle of a field, Amity. My mother is in front of me on her knees looking at me with pleading eyes._

_"Beatrice, please! I love you! Don't hurt me!" she says tears escaping her eyes._

_I'm holding a gun and for some reason it's pointed at her. I want to say mom I love you. I miss you. Why would I hurt you. Instead I slap her. _(I wanted to say bitch-slap but that didn't sound like something Tris would say/think) _I advance on her walking around her like a predator stalking it's prey._

_"Faction before Blood," I say before I shoot her with out hesitation. Her body falls to the ground. I ignore it and walk away seemingly unaffected, while on the inside I'm screaming at myself._

I'm still crying in my bed when the memory is over. I decide to go over to Tobias's apartment and see if he'll let me sleep with him.

I knock on Tobias's door and hear him groan loudly. I giggle a little bit imagining his thoughts at the moment. I hear the door knob turn before the door opens loudly.

Tobias comes out, shirtless and says "What do you wa-"

He doesn't finish but, stares at me confused instead.

"Tris, what are you doing here? It's 2:00 in the morning," he whispers gently seeing my tears.

"I know. I'm sorry that I woke you, but can I sleep with you for the rest of the night?" I ask. Tobias nods and opens the door wider letting me in.

I walk into his bedroom with out hesitating and get on the bed. Tobias starts to get on the floor before I grab his hand and pull him up onto the bed with me.

"No, Tobias," I say, "Your sleeping up here with me."

He looks me in the eyes before deciding against protesting and lets me snuggle up into his arms my head on his chest.

Tobias falls asleep a lot faster than I do.

I wonder what it would be like if Tobias and I had chosen Abnegation. We would probably be together anyway considering both of our dads work for the government. Although then I wouldn't be friends with Christina, or Will or Uriah or anybody here for that matter.

I guess there is always the possibility that I could have chosen Erudite. I probably would have barely passed initiation there. I would not have met Tobias though which would be sad, but I wouldn't care because I wouldn't have met him.

And then there is also the possibility of me being factionless. I might have met Tobias because he told me he was going to become factionless before I showed up, but there are a lot of different places in the city where the factionless live.

In all reality the life I have now is the best one I'll ever have, and with that thought I fall asleep, dreaming about Tobias.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0

"Tris wake up!" Tobias whispers in my ear.

"Wah?" I say, blinking my eyes and hoping I can go back to sleep.

"It's breakfast time and knowing you, you will want to eat breakfast with me before I head to work because I won't be back til after dinner," He says tying his shoe laces.

I jump up only to realize I am only wearing a t-shirt, "Tobias can you please pick me up some clothes from my apartment?"

Tobias nods and gets up to leave. What am I supposed to do until he gets back? I stand up and walk around his apartment a little. I head into to the bathroom to see if I look as bad as I think.

On Tobias's desk in the bathroom are a pack of condoms, unopened mind you, but why does he have them? I'm not going to ask so I can save myself from that horrible conversation. It doesn't look like he has used any. Are they saved for when I finally get over my sixth fear? I hope so; it would be pretty awkward if we were about to... do it, and he didn't have protection.

Just then I hear Tobias's apartment door open and I race out of the bathroom and onto the bed.

Tobias comes in with a sly smile on his face. He hands me my clothes then walks into another room.

I go into the bathroom to change. As soon as I look at the clothes Tobias got me, I instantly regret letting him get me my clothes. He gave me the shirt that cuts across my shoulders, which I am fine with, but then he got me really short shorts, and lace under wear and a matching bra.

I think for a second deciding on how I should get him back before I remember the job ceremony is today. I smile deviously, then get dressed.

As soon as Tobias and I get to the Dining Hall (I hope that's what it is called) Christina practically pounces on me.

"Tris, I need to talk to you alone! This is really important!" she says excitedly, trying to drag me away from Tobias.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later when we go furniture shopping and clothes shopping for the job ceremony," I reply as excitement sparks in her eyes.

I grab her arm and practically drag her to the table. she sits by me and Tobias sits on the the other side of me. I'm actually looking forward to spending some alone time with Christina is that weird?

An hour later Christina and I are walking through The Pit looking for a furniture store.

"So Tris, I told you earlier I had exciting news," Christina says smile on her face, "I'm moving in with Will!"

I smile a little dissappointed, because we were going to move in together. Although Christina and Will moving in is a good idea since she practically lives at his apartment doing very bad things at night.

We turn into the store and I start looking at couches. Everything in Dauntless is black, the clothes, the walls, the floors. Everything except the furniture that goes into the apartments. Those come in many different colors. I think it's better that way.

After about an hour I'm done shopping for furniture and Christina and I head to the clothes shop talking about anything and everything.

When we get into the shop Christina and I pick out about a million different outfits then head towards the fitting rooms. To be honest I'm not much of a shopping person, but the conversations Christina and I are having make it a little bit better.

When we get to the dressing rooms only one is open. We agree to share the one.

"Tris, remember that kiss we shared?" Christina says behind me as I change into an outfit she found.

I nod questioning what she's about to say.

"This is going to sound really weird but I think we should kiss again to make sure there is nothing between us. You can say no if you want to though," she says nervously.

Before she can say anything else I turn to her and crash my lips to hers.

At first it's rough, then the kiss gets slower, gentler, more passionette.

I pull back before she does realizing we kissed for a little longer than I thought we did.

"There is definately something here, Tris. I don't want to admit it but there is. Should we tell Four and Will?" she asks out of breath.

I nod knowing Tobias would be pissed if he found out before I told him. I don't know if this thing I feel for Christina is the real deal or not. I don't feel the same way about her as I do Tobias and I love (and lust for) Tobias but Christina? I don't know.

I hope Tobias doesn't get mad.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0

Yay the fifth chapter is done! Sorry it took so long to update the website got on time out or something. Anyway again tell me if you want me to put some more Tristina in here because I'm not sure if I should. Anywhore until the next chapter bye! Comment, Review, and Favorite, if you have the time! Again tell me if you like Tristina or hate it. I will decide their relationship by what you tell me.


	6. Confessing (job cefemony)

Christina and Tris have finished shopping and now are with Will and Tobias about to tell them that well the may have a little crush on each other.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0

Christina and I stand in front of Tobias and Will trying to bring up the courage to tell them that we like each other with out it getting too awkward. I look at Christina trying to figure out if I should talk or she should. Considering her fearful expression I decide I will talk.

"Ok Will, Four, Christina and I kissed," I say nervously.

"Yeah we know. We both saw it," Will says curiously.

"We kissed after that. While we were shopping. We realized that Christina and I have feelings for each other. Like date worthy. Now I know you guys are probably mad but we both still love you guys a lot and-"

"Why would we be mad?" Will interrupts me. Will is obviously not mad but Tobias is glaring at Christina with hatred in his eyes, "I mean, to good looking girls that we're dating like each other? We could probably just watch you make out instead of thinking about it!"

I smile and so does Christina. but Tobias still sits in his chair glaring at Christina as if she is the reason for all his problems.

"Tris, can I speak to you alone please?" Tobias asks angrily, jaw clenched. I nod at him and follow him out of Will and Christina's apartment. This is not going to end well.

Once Tobias reaches the end of the hall he turns around quickly and gives me a menacing, glare.

"You cheated on me?" He hisses, "With your best friend?"

I nod, ashamed of what I did trying not to cry, knowing he is about to break up with me.

"Why didn't you just tell me you weren't into guys? Now you just got my hopes up!" He says sadly.

Unfortunetly, I laugh a little, but quickly say, "Look I do love you! I'm not a lesbian (Lynn is hehehehehehehehe) but I guess I just like her. I live you though. Actually I love you more than I love her, but let me experiment a little bit. If it ends up that Christina and I are more friends with benefits than a couple that's fine. The only problem is I don't want to break up with you. What if you find someone else? What if you don't give me another chance?" I say.

Tobias laughs lightly not as mad now, "Ok I'll let you "expirement with her (sorry homophobics) but don't do anything with out asking first, like getting another girl in your expirement," he says.

I nod and pull his down to kiss him, "I promise, Tobias. Now can I go see my "expirement?," I ask, kissing his nose when I'm done speaking. Tobias nods. I let go of him and run back to the room to see Christina there smiling at me.

"So what did you boy toy say?" she asks me hope gleaming in her eyes. I nod and run to her. We wrap our arms around each other and kiss. It's not really like a kiss you would see in a movie at this point in time because it's really passionete.

As soon as Christina pulls away she starts to drag me to her apartment, "Let's help you get over that fear of intimacy shall we?" she asks. (I'll only put up something like this up, if asked to)

Before we get to the door we realize what time it is. I race to my apartment while goes to hers. The job ceremony starts in 30 minutes and neither of us are changed.

I get to my apartment and change as fast as I can In to a black dress that goes mid thigh, with a built in belt just above my hips. It's sleeveless and frames my ravens, perfectly.

I get to The Pit in record time, sitting next to Tobias when I get there. Eric makes a very long speech. Before Tobias goes up there I remember I have to get revenge on him for going through my underwear drawer and picking out the sluttiest pair he could find. I put one of my hands on his lower back and the other on his knee. I slowly slide up the hand on his knee til it's on his upper thigh. I start kissing his neck and the sensitive spot behind his ear.

This continues on until he has to go onstage. When he stands up I hit him on the butt just to be mean. He turns to glare at me but I smile innocently and wave.

Tobias makes a short and sweet speech about us, initiates then hands the microphone to Max. He walks down the stairs then sits next to me again, telling me not to touch him like I did before his speech until we get back to his apartment (again, I'm not gonna put up anything dirty until I get the ok or get told to do so).

"Tris Prior what job would you like," Max asks after what feels like an eternity of waiting.

I stand up, nervously hoping I chose the right thing, "I would like to be an ambassader for Dauntless," I say confidently. Max nods then writes my answer down.

After everyone has chosen their job, I get up to leave dragging Tobias with me. Christina is a nurse, Will works in the control room, Uriah is a leader in training, Lynn is a tattoo artist, and Marlene will work in the kitchens.

Before Tobias can open the door to his apartment, I push him against the door and kiss him. I do this a lot. I guess I need to work on being less aggressive. Tobias doesn't seem to mind that much though. He flips us around so that I'm leaning against the door. His hands slide down my back then go right under my butt so I can wrap my legs around his hips.

Before I jump on him, he opens the door pushing me inside. We don't get very far before I'm crushed against the wall legs wrapped around his hips desperately trying to get closer to him. I tear his shirt in my hands, not caring about his protests.

I kiss down his jaw and neck to his collarbone and chest before the door opens with a crash.

Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna, stand at the door gaping at us. They still think I don't like physical contact with anyone.

"What do you want?" Tobias hisses still holding me against the wall, only turning his head to speak to them.

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't think you guys would be so insatiable! I mean Tris is a former stiff!" Zeke defends. Shauna, Marlene, and Uriah still gaping at us behind him.

"You could atleast knock!" I spit through my teeth.

"Ok we'll be out as soon as possible so you can continue making mini Four's and Tris's. I just wanted to say that Shauna and I are hosting another party tonight. You are both invited, and you better show up or we'll know that you two stayed here doing it all day long! Good-bye," Zeke says turning on his heel and walking away as soon as he finishes.

Great, another party. This one better not end up with everyone drunk again.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0

Yay! Another chapter today! That's three chapters both days this has been up! Now about Tris and Christina and Tris and Four. I will only put up them doing ... things if told to do so. So PM me or just right a review about whether you like it or not and yes I know each chapter is progressively getting more M rated. I'm sorry, about that but I can't help it. Thank you to all who are reading this. Now remember PM, review, favorite, and/or follow. Good bye my readers.


	7. Party Games

Another chapter today? A fourth chapter today? I am on fire! Anyway here is the 7th chapter. It's more of a filler than anything else.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0 BUNNY PAGE BREAK!

Tobias and I both need to get ready for the party so I head home to my apartment to get ready.

As soon as I get home I start putting on as many layers as I can, for truth or dare. I put on a tank top, a t-shirt over that and then a leather jacket, leggings and then a skirt. I look at myself in the mirror checking to make sure I look good then I leave to go to Zeke and Shauna's apartment.

When I get to there, the party is already in full swing a/k/a everyone's already sitting in a circle waiting for me. I sit down between Christina and Tobias and wait for a game to be announced.

"Ok, everyone is here? Good. We are going to play Would You Rather and whatever you say you'd rather do you actually have to do. I'll start. Tris, would you rather… take a shot of hot sauce or kiss Christina?" Zeke asks.

Without hesitation I turn to Christina and peck her on the lips before deciding who my victim will be.

"Marlene, would you rather eat 3 Dauntless Cakes in an hour or tell us all who you like?"

Marlene looks at me, horrified. If she eats 3 cakes, not only will she be sick, but she'll be twenty pounds heavier. If she admits who she likes, most likely, everyone will tease her about it.

"Ok I like…. Lynn," Marlene says ashamed. Lynn looks at her in surprise then her face turns into a huge smile. Lynn grabs Marlene's faces and kisses her. (Ok so my sister made me get off her computer so there is about to be a huge page break that doesn't need to be there, just warning you).

"Four, would you rather, go through your fear landscape with everyone watching or break up with Tris?" Marlene asks.

"Tris we're breaking up," Tobias, no Four, says, "Tris, do you want to go out with me?" I nod then laugh in my head at my stupidity, "Shauna, would you rather rate all the guys from least to greatest in… hotness or rate the girls?"

"Lynn, Marlene, Tris, me, and then Christina," Shauna says with no hesitation, laughing at our expressions, "Uriah, would you rather kiss Eric or follow a girl around The Pit singing 'Boyfriend'?"

Uriah stands up sighing and walks out of the room with Zeke as a witness. A few minutes later they come back with Zeke laughing his ass off and Uriah red-faced from embarrassment. Zeke explains how Eric was about to kiss some girl when Uriah intervened. Eric ended up shoving his tongue down Uriah's throat, then got slapped by Uriah.

"Tris, would you rather throw knifes at Four or shoot at him?" Uriah asks me.

I stand up beckoning everyone to follow me and walk to the training room. I grab the knives out of the cabinet as Tobias stands in front of the target.

"Don't flinch or I might hit you," I say before throwing the first knife. It lands right above his left shoulder. I take a second before throwing the next knife. This on land right between his legs. I take my time on the last one. It knicks his ear, just like the last one Tobias threw at me.

He smiles at me before walking away from the target. Everyone gapes at me, not believing I would really hit him. Tobias wraps his arms around me then walks with me hand-in-hand back to Zeke and Shauna's apartment. When we get back everyone decides we'd rather play Never Have I Ever.

"Ok, who is gonna go first I nominate myself. Everyone is quiet? Ok I'll go," Zeke says. (Here comes another huge unnecessary page break)

"Never have I ever dated my instructor," Zeke says, forcing me to take a shot. Shauna goes next, "Never have I ever dressed up as the opposite gender as myself," Zeke, Uriah, and Marlene all take a shot.

"Don't ask," they say simultaneously. Marlene goes next, "Never have I ever got so drunk I passed out," Everyone but Marlene and I take a shot. Wow the Dauntless party hard. Uriah goes next, "Never have I ever not gone zip lining during initiation," only Tobias takes a shot. Lynn goes next, "Never have I ever dated a guy," every girl but Lynn take a shot.

"Never have I ever been to Amity," Will says. I am the only one to take a shot. By this time I'm starting to feel…. Fuzzy? I don't know how to explain it. Everyone else looks like they are all feeling the same way. I giggle at that then remember the game.

"Never have I ever let anyone tell someone else my fears," Christina says making Tobias and I take another shot.

"Never have I ever had sex," I say only to almost everybody but Tobias take a shot. Zeke then decides it's a perfect time to end the game, for some reason and kicks us all out (except Shauna because she lives there).

Tobias drops me off at my apartment. As soon as I get into my room I belly flop onto my bed and instantly fall asleep.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0

Yeah another chapter today what are you gonna do about it? That's the fourth chapter today. Now my sister tells me that I should start updating less like once a day now. Should I do that or should I continue posting multiple chapters today. Sorry about the long page breaks I had to use my computer which has huge spaces between pages. At least the bunnies look better *sigh*. Anywhore, again I need to know if you want me to continue the Tris and Christina ship or want me to make it crash and burn…. Well sink and disintegrate. Also if you read this make a character for me to pair with Uriah! Anywhore Good-bye see you tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I have a few things to say that are actually pretty important so bear with me. First, when I said Tris's sixth fear I meant it was the sixth fear she has in her fear , people have told they don't want that much Tristina thank god. I do not ship them. My sister is like the captain of that ship while I'm the person in the corner crying because I got on the wrong boat. This is a week later when Christina and Tris decide that they are not going to work.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0

Tobias and I walk through the halls of Dauntless hand-in-hand trying to decide where we are going to go for our "date." The Dauntless Compound really doesn't have that many beautiful places.

We end up in our little spot by the chasm where we kissed for the first time. I blush at the memory, thinking about the events of that night.

Tobias and I sit down next to each other, him dragging the small picnic basket with him. All it has in it, is some chocolate cake and some wine, with silverware and glasses of course. I take out the wine and the glasses and fill each glass, while Tobias cuts up the cake and puts a slice on each plate.

We do not sit in silence, but we don't talk about anything really worth mentioning. We laugh and enjoy ourselves knowing we don't have to go to work til tomorrow. We discuss my small, short-lived relationship with Christina that ended by her getting jealous of Tobias, which got us in a major fight, that ended us. We made up but decided not to be anything more than best friends, but we do have our moments.

When we get up to leave, I grab Tobias' hand and practically drag him to his apartment. We were planning on watching a whole season of some show called Supernatural, which I've heard is amazing.

I start popping popcorn as Tobias gets soda pop for us to drink.

The show is amazing! Sam and Dean are both really hot, even though Tobias can't see it.

It's about these 2 brothers whose mom died when they were really young, after that their father starts to train them to hunt and kill demons. I highly recommend it, but only to people who don't scare easily.

After 5 hours we have only gotten through 8 episodes. All the popcorn is gone and Tobias is sleeping. Well that it is until gun shots ring around the compound.

I jump at the sound and practically push Tobias off the couch. Well he falls anyway, hitting the ground with a loud smack.

The gunshots have stopped by now. I slowly walk through the apartment and out the door with Tobias trailing behind me. We walk slowly towards the pit before seeing about twenty people in the middle laughing their asses off.

It was all just a stupid prank. I groan and drag Tobias back to his apartment, chuckling behind me.

We spend the rest of the day together, watching Supernatural, discussing trivial things, and mainly kissing. Lots and lots of kissing.

I decide to spend the night here and practically take over the bed.

"Tris, you have to leave room for me!" Tobias says exasperated, half joking. I smile and scoot over to give him room wrapping my arms around his waist when he sits down.

"I could always just sleep on top of you if you think there isn't enough room for you," I say feighning innocence. I laugh at his expression then turn over and fall asleep.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0

Another short chapter! Yay!


	9. Writing Challenge

Thank you guys for 1,000 views! When I started this story I thought only like 5 people were going to read it. Ok so I made this chapter into my own little reading challenge because I ran out of ideas. My sister, AnonomousLoveForWriting, chose 20 words that I will have to use in this chapter. Let's hope she doesn't put anything bad. From the way she is laughing menacingly this is not going to end good.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0 BUNNY PAGE BREAK!

"Enghghgh," I try to say around the banana I'm eating. Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, and I are sitting at the table discussing Uriah. He tried to say he only had 5 fears to this girl earlier today to impress her.

"What?" Uriah asks, "I'm sorry that I lied and said I did better than you in initiation, but that's not a good reason to spit banana stuff at me,"

I stick my tongue out at him as, Tobias sits down Zeke and Shauna in tow. Zeke and Shauna make a really inapropriate joke about Christina and I, or as they like to call us, Tristina.

"Tonight I'm having another Truth or Dare party. You are all invited Zeke says sitting down.

I get up and go to see Tori in the tattoo parlour. Tori and I have actually become good friends over initiation. She also helped me hide my divergence which really started off our friendship.

"Hey, Tori! What happened?" I ask when I come into the tattoo parlour to see her laughing her butt off.

"Eric got a tattoo today on his back. I "accidently" gave him a big bird and elmo tattoo instead of a Dauntless one on his back," she answers probably thinking about his reaction. I think of it in too and start laughing harder than Tori.

Just then Peter walks in and says confidently, "Tori I would like a tattoo," his face gets less serious as he finishes talking, "On my elbow cleavage!" I laugh loudly, that is until Peter glares at me, just noticing I was here. I stop only because I don't want to be bending over holding my sides if Peter is looking at me. I have to seem stronger than him.

I wave and say good-bye to Tori heading out to lunch for some chicken and cake. I was surprised they had chicken here at first because I thought it was an Abnegation food, until I realized how good it is here.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0 SKIP TO TRUTH OR DARE

"Lynn, truth or dare? Zeke asks. Lynn stupidly chooses dare, "I dare you to make out with Eric on his desk!" Lynn rips off her shirt with out a moments hesitation.

"Tris, I have one question before I ask truth or dare. Have you ever been swimming?" I nod fearful of what she might make me do, "Go skinny dipping in the pool, Zeke somehow got his hands, on with Four,"

I stand up grabbing Tobias' hand and wait for Zeke to lead me to his pool.

The pool is 4ft deep on one end and 8ft deep on the other. Tobias and I hesitantly take our clothes off and get into the pool, which is freezing by the way. I'm surprised by the fact that the nudity doesn't bug me, it actually starts a fire in my stomach, for whatever reason. I walk well wade towards Tobias. I kiss him gently and slowly my tongue darting into his mouth.

We kiss for a few minutes before I pull away and splash him. He advances on me by splashing bigger waves of water at me until I am in the shallow end of the pool.

"Tris! Put your shirt on I can see your boobs!" Zeke yells from the other room, "Your time is up come join us in the land of the clothed people!"

Five minutes later I am back in the room with all my clothes on seeking out my next victim, "Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth," He replies calmly.

"How many times of you and Christina done it?" I ask. He blushes and mutters 13 quietly. then turns towards to Four.

"Four, truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Dare," Tobias replies smoothly.

"Well since your sexually deprived because of Tris's fear, I dare you to lick whip cream off of her... ehem... breasts," He says the end a little nervously probably hoping neither Tobias nor I go over there and strangle him, "Maybe it'll help you get some later."

Ten minutes later there is whip cream all over my chest. Tobias and I both glare at Will before Tobias starts.

It feels surprisingly good. Not like when Peter decided to try to rape me. I moan a loudly then turn beet red in embarressment. Everyone giggles a little bit while I try my best to glare at them, and not enjoy this.

It's over to soon and hiss at the loss of contact not caring what the others think.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Tobias asks me.

In no way whatsoever am I going to do another dare like that, "Truth,"

"What were you thinking while I did what I just did?" He asks a little shyly.

"Don't enjoy it," I reply hastily trying to get attention off of me, "Zeke, truth or dare?" with Zeke being well Zeke he says dare, "I dare you to steal from the treasure test in the cafeteria. You know the one for the little kids?" I ask. Zeke nods and brings Shauna as a witness.

An hour later neither of them are back. We don't worry because we know they probably went off somewhere private acting like a bunch of animals. We still want the game to continue though.

We wait and wait and wait and wait and wait.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0

I know worst ending ever but I couldn't think of how to end it. Now the words I had to use were, 1: sexually deprived 2:Banana 3: 5 fears 4: Tristina 5:rape 6:swimming 7:chicken 8:cake 9:nudity 10:animals 11:fire 12: skinny dipping 13:boobs 14:treasure chest 15: tongue 16:elbow cleavage 17:Elmo 18:Eric 19:Tori 20: Big Bird. None of these were in order! Anyway I know this didn't make much sense but boohoo for you this was hard as fu- nevermind. Anyway bye! Leave suggestions in the comments!


	10. The Beginning of War

**One of you gave me the wonderful idea of making Uriah have a love interest. Great idea! Inspiration struck immediatly. Now I warn you though this chapter is probably not going to be in Tris's POV I'm sorry.**

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(")0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY**

**(URIAH'S POV)**

Eventually Shauna and Zeke come back. It's been two hours where have they been? Shauna's hair is wet and so is Zeke's so I'm guessing they took a shower together and did some nasty things in there. Insatiable freaks.

"Uriah, I know your going to pick dare so I dare you to go out to The Pit and ask out the prettiest girl you see there," Zeke says.

I get up pulling Marlene out with me, for my witness.

The Pit is full of people doing fun things like eating cake. God, I love cake. At first it takes me a while but then I see her. She is tall probably 5.8 and has long red hair, with the tips died black. She is wearing some sort of high heels that make her 5 in. taller. I walk up to her slowly. I'm so gonna get laid tonight if this works!

"Hi my names Uriah," I say._ Real smooth bro._

"Hi I'm Kaede," She says her voice smooth,clear, fits perfectly with her appearence.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" I ask confidently, thinking about how she was definately going to say yes.

She laughs in my face, "No. I prefer boys more like... Four. You know tall, handsome, and well not completely unaware of how to impress someone. Get lost! I have more important matters to attend to," She hisses, stomping away angrily.

That did not go as planned. I walk out of The Pit acting as if that didn't affect me. It didn't. It shouldn't but it did.

I walk in the room to see that everyone is split up. What I mean by that is that the girls are on one side of the room and the boys are on the other. Both are glaring at the other side venomously. Knowing it's my duty I should join the boys, but being on the girls side means I get to be with the girls.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Marlene and I say at the same time. We look at each other and giggle. Well she giggles because men don't giggle. They laugh at a faster higher pitched rate.

"You have just got yourselves into a major war. The boys are being sexist and saying things about us girls, that you don't even want to know," Shauna says. Oh, the boys probably mentioned how girls should stay in the kitchen, or how the can't drive, or how they can't win a fight, or said something that made them seem like property. Girls get offended way to easily.

"I agree with the girls," I say, pretty much just to be on there side.I walk over to there group. I mean I know I should be on the guys side but being surrounded by girls sounds much better, "I mean we shouldn't treat them like there less than us."

The guys glare at us, well mostly me for betraying them, until Zeke says all the girls have to get out of the house. I walk with them knowing that they will probably make some joke about it but i don't care.

"Ok guys, listen up! I think we need to do something about this. I suggest we start a prank war. I want to dye their hair pink! Anyone else want to?" Tris asks. Tris definately has to be my favorite of the group. We are totally gonna kick their asses!

"I have pink hair dye in my room. I'll pretend to be a spy for the boys and secretly fill their shampoo with hair dye. Sound good?" I say. All the girls nod then smile deviously. This is going to be a really fun prank war. I get to be on both sides! Well actually I will be on the girls side but the boys will think I'm on there side.

As soon as I get home I grab the pink hair dye. Well the multiple bottles I have of it and hide it in my jacket. I race back to Zeke's apartment.

I go around a corner and accidently bump into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry let me help you up," I say with out thinking, holding out my hand. The person, or girl, who takes it is Kaede.

"Thanks for knocking me over, Asshole!" she barkes, "Oh, it's you again shorty."

For the record I'm not that short. I'm 5ft 10in. thank you very much. Kaede looks 3in. taller than me only because she's wearing high heels.

While she's standing, I let go of her hand. She falls back to the floor and tries to kick me feet out from under me.

"Maybe if you didn't wear those heels you'd be able to keep your balance, and you know, not fall over in the first place!" I say angrily.

Kaede glares at me as she stands. She slaps me and sashays away, smiling as if she won this fight, oh no this fight has just begun.

"Zeke, let me in I need to talk to you!" I yell at the door pounding on it with my fist. Will opens the door and I accidently hit him in the face,"Sorry, bro."

"Zeke, I know what the girls are gonna do to you let me in please!" I cry pretending to be upset that they don't want me here. I'm not going to tell them about the pink hair dye. I am however going to make sure they don't get laid for atleast another week, or get kissed, "The girls are going to start teasing you, you know turning you on and then just walking away. Don't kiss them or anything! If you do I swear to God you will regret it and the cold shower afterwards." I know it's stupid but hey it stops them from getting kissed and girls get pretty desperate. Maybe I'll get to see two of them making out.

"How do we know you are on our side?" Four asks.

"I sacrificed myself to the girls! I got on there team just to help you guys! If you don't want my help, fine! Don't blame me when you have to take six showers a day!" I yell turning around leaving.

"Wait! Uriah, you can join us! Thanks for telling us there plan by the way. I quess the only real way to stop them is to not kiss, hug, or do anything else remotely touchy to them," Zeke says a little dissappointed.

We all decide to sleep here for the night. While the other are sleeping I go into Zeke's bathroom and take the shampoo. I poor most of it all out before adding the dye. I leave just in time to see Will wake up. He looks at me for a second before deciding I just went to the bathroom and goes back to sleep.

I walk into the kitchen and call the girls. I tell them that none of the boys are home and to put dye in their shampoo.

This is going to be the best week ever.

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(")0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY!**

**I know what your thinking. How did having Uriah meet Kaede come from the suggestion about somebody falling in love with Uriah. Well you'll just have to wait and see. Ok review, favorite, and follow. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just want to apologize about my last chapter. I posted it a day before I was supposed to. Don't worry I took it down. It was up for about an hour. Anywhore tell me what you guys think of the multiple POV's thing. This one might be light M. I would take caution if your squeamish about that stuff.**

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(") 0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY!**

**(TOBIAS' POV)**

I'm surprised that Uriah would betray the girls so easily. I guess his loyalty was with us. I am however not going to follow his advice. I mean that kind of happens to me everyday. Tris is still afraid of intimacy and it's not like she doesn't do things that turn me on.

I get home to an empty apartment. The lights are all off except for the bathroom, which I always leave on. I am not going to walk into a dark bathroom, never going to happen. I need to take a shower but I am exhausted. I'll just do it tomorrow.

The next morning I wake up to the screech of my alarm. Ugh, I have work today. I stumble out of bed and into the shower, undressing quickly. I hear my front door open. Tris is probably here. Unfortunetly she walks into the bathroom just as I'm about to step into the shower. In other words I'm completely naked when she walks in.

She looks at me for a second then asks something that I would not have expected her to ask, "Can I join you?"

I gulp and nod. Where did this confidence come from? Is this what Uriah was talking about? If it is then I don't get why it's so bad. I get in the shower before she gets undressed and try to control my thoughts. I look around the shower curtain to see the most beautiful sight. Tris standing there naked.

It takes a few seconds before Tris hopes in with me.

"It's too cold," she says while changing the temperature, "Ow, nevermind I briefer that over burning my skin off," she says after the water threatens to burn us.

I smile at her then remember that I have work today. Before I can grab the soap Tris does.

"I'll take care of that. You should work on your hair," she says lathering her hands in soap. Before I can do anything else Tris' hands are on mt chest masssaging the soap on to my skin. I barely check to make sure I'm holding shampoo before rubbing it in my hair. Tris then somehow slides behind me and soaps up my back.

If this is what Uriah meant then I hope Tris tries to get me back more often.

When I'm well We're done showering we both head into the kitchen. Tris grabs the keys and tosses them to me before walking out of the apartment to meet me in the Dining Hall. I follow her a little while later to the Dining Hall and see people pointing their fingers at me and giggling. I pay much attention to it still thinking about Tris.

I sit down at my table to see that, Will, and Zeke's hair is hot pink. They look at me in disbelief.

"Dude, the girls got you. Your hair is pink Four," Will says, "Oh and did Tris jump in the shower with you this morning? If so then I guess I understand what Uriah was talking about. Christina didn't even kiss me!"

Tris kissed me. We actually made out in the shower before I had to get out. I can remember it almost perfectly.

"How are we going to get back at them?" I ask, "We could put itching powder in their clothes."

"No. I have another idea. Erudite made these berries that make food taste different for 3 hours. If you eat it sweet food will become insanely spicy and spicy food will become sickening sweet. We should give them those then give them Dauntless Cake. We do though need someone to eat them from our side."

I volunteer to do it and we start to talk over the rest of our plan. I will eat my cake before I eat the berries so I don't have to worry about the taste and Will gets to give them to the girls. We all smile wickedly as all the girls sit down at a our table.

Tris sits next to me, so close she was practically sitting on my lap.

"Hey, Tobias, can we finish what we started earlier in the shower?" Tris whispers, hand on my thigh.

I shake my head and continue eating. Tris starts to kiss my neck. When did she get so comfortable with doing this in public?

"Are you sure?" she asks nibbling on my earlobe. I nod and continue eating. She looks at me, head tilted, confused. Then huffs, gets up, and leaves. Right after she leaves I finish my bacon and go to the control room for work.

I can see everything on the moniters. Some people I'm pretty sure don't know that or they are absolutely fine with exhibision. I see Tris walk down the hall. She runs into some boy. She talks to him for a second before hugging him, grabbing his hand, and leading him to her apartment.

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(")**

**What a terrible way to end this chapter right? Well, atleast the next chapter comes out tomorrow so you won't have to wait long. Anywhore I have come up wiht a goal for this story, I want 15 followers I have 11 already which is way more than I expected. Thank you for reading as always, review, favorite, follow.**


	12. Fights (THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M)

Yay!** The 12th (real) chapter. Again there will be POV switches. I'm warning you now that this chapter is rated**** If you don't like that I'll catch you up on what happens in the next chapter. Well the important stuff anyway.**

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(")0 PAGE BREAK BUNNAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**(TRIS' POV)**

Caleb and I head towards my apartment, weaving through the hundreds of Dauntless in the halls.

Before I can open the door to my apartment Tobias stomps down the hallway a death glare pointed towards Caleb, practically body-chucking everyone out of his way.

"What the hell, Tris?" Tobias asks angrily, "Who is he and why are you taking him into your room?"

I look at Tobias and realize that Caleb and I look nothing alike so Tobias probably thinks I'm cheating, "This is my brother Caleb! Who did you think he was? Some random guy I just found in the hallway? Do you really not trust me enough to think I would do that?" I shouted at him. He looks taken aback surprised by my outburst, "Caleb I will talk to you later. Why don't you take a walk around the compound," I say as calmly as possible. He hesitates before walking briskly away.

"Four, why don't you trust me! Why do you think I'd just bring some random guy home!" I yell after I practically push him into my apartment.

"What was I supposed to think? That you have a friend better than Uriah or Marlene or Will that you just let walk in here? You don't even let_ them _in your apartment!" Tobias yells, struggling to come up with a decent argument but fighting me none the less.

"Why were you spying on me anyway! To make sure I don't get hurt right? I just want to tell you that, that is a load of bull shit," I hiss angrily.

"I wasn't spying on you! I have to watch the screens that's my job! Don't think your so special," Tobias growls.

"Oh so I'm not special? Does that mean you kiss every girl you see? Admit your fears to her? Do you?" I shout. How could he think what we have isn't special? Does he think our relationship won't last long? The back of my eyes burn and tears threaten to spill.

"No, I'm no man-whore like you think I am," he says slightly taken aback. He is probably offended at the the thought of me thinking he has been with so many different girls. I don't care though.

"I didn't call you a that! You called me a whore though! You know, thinking that I would just bring some random guy home," I say trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"I didn't say that! I didn't mean to make it sound like that either!"

"Well it did! And why do you care anyways? You appareantly don't think I'm important!"

"Where did you get that from? Of cour-"

"Well it didn't seem like that when you said I wasn't special to you! You didn't see me as anything more than you would Shauna or Zeke!"

"I care about you a lot more than them! Does showing my fear landscape and telling you about my past, which they have no idea of by the way, mean that I think of you as their equals?"

I'm about to apalogize when I realize that I can't just let him win, when he is in the wrong, "Of course you don't see me as their equals! Shauna is atleast pretty I'm just a small, flat-chested, plain girl, from Abnegation. Zeke is funny and can make any awkward situation better, and I can barely make Christina laugh!"

"So this is about your insecurity?"

"No!"

"Then why do you keep metioning it!"

"I'm not mentioning it! Your just twisting my words!" This arguement is getting more frustrating by the second. We both know neither of us is going to back down so this fight will probably last for days.

"Not any more than you did!"

"Why do even care! I'm no where near your league! Your handsome, a prodigy, and every girl in the world would kill to have you!"

"Because I love you, Tris! I didn't choose them and there looks! I chose you and your bravery and cleverness and that nervous habit of wiping your hands off on your jeans. I choose you, Tris!" He yells probably not realizing what he said.

I look at him a split second before running to him and wrapping my arms around him, "I love you too," I whisper a couple of tears falling from my eyes. I hate it when we fight. We don't fight a lot, but considering our stubborn natures when it happens it's never pretty.

**(Here's where it gets really M rated)**

I crush my lips to Tobias', forgetting about the fight we just had, only remembering that I love him. Our tongues battle for dominance as he slams me against the wall. My legs wrap around his hips, and my hands run through his hair. Tobias tugs my head back with his hand and starts to kiss down my jaw, to my neck, and to my collarbone taking a longer time on my ravens.

I tug at the hem of his shirt trying to get him to take it off. It takes him a few seconds before he takes the hint and rips it off. We're both really new at this and came from Abnegation. We pretty much only know the basics.

I pull Tobias' head away from my chest and back to my lips. He paws at my shirt wanting to get it off. I'm nervous, but not scared. I want to do this. I need to do this, not just to get rid of my fear, but also to get rid of the burning sensation in my stomach which took me a second to realize was desire.

I pull away long enough only to take my shirt off then resume kissing him. My chest has always been relatively small so if I didn't nescessarily have to wear a bra, I wouldn't. Today is one of those days.

Tobias pulls away a second to stare at my chest. I blush and look away knowing he is probably dissapointed. I feel a hand on my chin pushing my face back to look at him. He is still looking at me but more in awe than anything else. He rests his head on my chest taking his precious time to kiss the little ridge between my breast making me moan.

I feel him smile against me and continue his path down. Before he can get any lower than my belly button I pull his head back up and start to kiss down his chest. Instead of just enjoying the sensation like I did, he moves his hands to my breasts and massages them. It's not completely obvious he has no idea what he is doing, when he does this, because he makes me moan pretty loudly when he find something I like. However he does have these small pauses where he tries to think about what he should do next.

I grab his belt buckle playing with it a bit before unbuckeling it and pulling down his jeans. The first thing I see are his boxers which are tented. I'm guessing it's his turn to be embarressed because he pauses for a second cheeks burning red.

To take the attention off him I take off my shorts. He pauses a second not thinking I would do that before he kiss down my torso again. When he gets just above my underwear, he looks into my eyes. I nod and he pulls them down agonizingly slow, kissing down my legs as he does so.

I kick them off and start to pull Tobias' boxers down. He walks us into the bedroom and shuts the door behind us. He lays us down on the bed him on top.

"Tris, this is going to hurt and I just want to tell you, you can still be back out," He says calmly. I shake my head, "Be brave, Tris. The first time is always the worst."

He pushes into me and at first it doesn't bad. It really hurts. More than I actually expected it to. It's not like a burning like I thought it would be. It's more of a pinch. Tobias hovers above me trying not to move, or enjoy himself.

"Tobias, you can move you know, " I say. He doesn't hesitate before pulling out and thrusting back into me. He moans loudly while I try to ignore the pain. I want to enjoy this for Tobias but I just can't. Tobias starts moving faster. It only takes a little while before he cums on the bed. I glare at him for second not knowing how to get that off the sheets without having cleaning them.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, well I shouldn't have done that, while you were in pain," He's sorry even though he knows this would've hurt the same with anyone else. I shake my head and kiss him chastely. I pull him down to sleep with me. My head hits the pillow and I'm almost instantly asleep.

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(") 0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY**

**Sorry about the smut guys. I just felt like it was a good time for them to you know do it. *blushes and turns head* Anywhore as usual review, follow, favorite.**


	13. The day after

**Sorry about the last chapter. I really suck at writing smut. This chapter is in Tobias' POV so be warned he may start thinking things that aren't all that importanr or Abnegation. In the last chapter nothing really happened except that Caleb is visiting Dauntless.**

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(") 0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY**

**(TOBIAS' POV)**

Tris is straddling me when I wake up. Kissing me passionetly. When I start to kiss back she sits back on my lap, smirking. Just then I realize we are both still naked. Unfortunetly, Tris can feel that I just realized that and giggles. Woah, woah, woah. Did Tris just giggle?

"Tobias, don't you have work today?" she asks, still smiling. I groan and nod standing up, gasps and turns around. _ Oh yeah, still naked._ I blush and walk into the bathroom, to take a shower.

"Hey Tris, can you grab me some clothes from my apartment?" I yell through the bathroom door. I hear Tris agree then leave the apartment.

Guilt courses through me as I remember what I did last night. even though Tris was hurting, I didn't stop. I enjoyed my self while she was trying not to cry. I am officially the worst boyfriend ever. If Tris will even still date me.

By the time Tris gets back I'm out of the shower and wearing a towel only. She pauses when she first sees me, staring a little bit.

"See something you like?" I ask.

She shakes her head and heads towards the bathrom, "I'm gonna take a shower if you need something ask me."

A few seconds after the shower turns on, there is a knock at the door. I go to answer it even though I'm shirtless. It's probably Christina and she's seen my shirtless in truth or dare before.

"Christina, Tris is sho-"

I look at the boy standing in front of Tris' door. It's Caleb her brother, I think. I realize how bad this looks and I have no clue as how to fix it.

"Why are you in Tris' apartment? Why are you half naked?" Caleb asks, living up to the Erudite curiousit, I see.

"I slept here and I just took a shower," I reply, bored. I can tell it gets on his nerves that his sister is having a boy sleep over at her apartment.

"Tobias, can you get me some clothes? I forgot to take them in the bathroom with me," Tris calls out. I don't mind that she said my name in front of her brother, for some reason. I answer her than open the door wider for her brother to get in and search for her clothes.

I get in to the closet and almost automatically grab the shirt that I complimented her on, during initiation. I also grab her some very short shorts, that I'm positive Christina made her get and grab her some underwear which I take my time doing.

I turn to see Caleb sitting on the bed glaring at me, like a killed his whole family. I glare back at him, making him look away, and go into the bathroom to hand Tris her clothes. Tris is standing there back towards me in just a towel.

She turns to see me standing here, probably drooling. She kisses me then shoos me out so she can get dressed.

"What took you so long," Caleb says, trying to sound intimidating, and failing. This is a great oppertunity to get on his nerves.

"I wanted to enjoy the show," I say, putting a shirt on, hoping he thinks I watched her. His face turns different shades of purple until Tris walks out of the bathroom, her legs almost completely exposed, do to the shorts.

"Caleb, I didn't know you were here," She says nervously.

"Well I didn't know some guy would be sleeping over in your apartment, that only has one bed!" Caleb exclaims. Tris crosses her arms and looks at me. As if I did anything wrong.

"Maybe you should have warned me that you were coming over!"

"What so you could hide the evidence?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Your sleeping with some random guy! Did you just become a slut when you became Dauntless?"

"Did you become an asshole when you joined Erudite? Yes! And he's not some random guy he's my boyfriend! He has been for about a month now," she hisses at him. I smile when she calls him an asshole almost laughing a little bit.

Caleb glares at both of us then stomps out of the room like a baby. Tris sighs and sits down on the bed. I walk over to her and wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Tris, I'm sorry about last night," I say shyly.

"It's ok. Our fight ended well anyway," She replied snuggling in to me, warming up my side.

"No, I meant after that. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I kept going in spite of it. I'm sorry-"

Tris silences me with a kiss and runs her hands through my hair, "Tobias, it's ok. I mean I did tell you it was fine. It didn't even hurt that bad. Besides your practically chanted it yesterday," she says laughing a bit at the end. I smile back knowing she's not mad at me. She probably will be after our prank.

Tris kisses me and we end up making out for a very long time until Christina comes in, slight jealousy flashing in her eyes, and drags Tris out of the room.

**(TRIS' POV)**

Christina and I walk through the dauntless compound.

"Four and you totally had sex last night, " she whispers in my ear.

"We did and since I know you want the details, I'll explain. So, Four was in the controll room and saw me take my brother into my apartment. He, of course, didn't know it was my brother so he pretty much races to me. I send my brother away and Four and I get in a pretty heated fight; the subject of the fight kept changing. He accidently said he loved me and then we just did it," I explain trying to catch my breath.

Christina smiles, "Congratulations on getting over your fear! You know we should have a girls night, just the two of us," She says wapping her arm around my shoulder. I smile, agree, and wrap my arm around her shoulders.

We ignore the people calling us lesbians and just talk. Laughing and enjoying ourselves.

It takes us a while to get to the Dining Hall and sit down with our friends.

In the middle of the table is a bowl full of blood-red cherries.

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(")0**

**Ugh finally. This chapter seemed to take forever! As always, review, favorite, and comment! Sorry it was a bit late in the day.**


	14. Bad Berries

**Yay! Another chapter! Chapter 14! To the story! BTW SHOULD I MAKE THIS STORY RATED M AND PUT MORE SMUT IN IT?**

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(") 0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY**

**(TOBIAS' POV)**

Tris comes in the Dining Hall with Christina, laughing her ass off. She sits down and Christina is telling some story about her life in candor.

"Ok, so this girl, like, hated me. She wanted to ruin my life. One day I was talking to this boy and she comes up behind me and says and I quote 'You know she likes you right' and the guy I was talking to just goes 'I hope so or this is going to get really awkward.' She told my boyfriend that I liked him!" Christina says. Both of them start laughing like maniacs. I don't really get the humor in it, but I like seeing Tris this happy.

Tris looks at the berries, ridding her eyes of, tears of laughter, "What are these can I have one?" she asks seemingly mesmerized. I nod and she whispers something to Christina, who whispers something to Marlene and does that until almost all he girls have been told. Oh no. What if Tris recognised them.

All the girls pick up a handful of berries and eat them. Tris however pretends to eat them and throws them over her shoulder, a mischevious smile playing at her lips. She looks at me and mouths, _nice try, but I've seen Caleb eat these before._ She giggles and everyone looks at her.

"Four, stop it," she says. Confusion covers my face. What did I do? Then I realize it's the reaction everyone else has that she wants. Everyone is looking at me with a smug smile. I give them a death glare and they all turn away. I smile smugly then glare at Tris. I'll get her back later.

Once all the girls get cake all of the guys and Tris look expectantly at them. Uriah decides to make a toast so all the girls eat at once. As soon as the chocolate cake is in there mouth, Christina screams. Everyone in the Dining Hall stares at her.

"What did you guys put in my Dauntless Cake? My mouth is on fire!" she screeches. The other girls spit out there food and start stealing water glasses from other people's tables. I laugh at how they're reacting eating my cake, trying not to choke. I turn to look at Tris. She's on the floor rolling around.

"Tris! Did you take part in this?" Lynn asks angrily.

She shakes her head and answers, "No, but I recognised the berries and new better not to eat them. Besides it's funny watching you guys and we can't prank the boys twice in a row."

I smile knowing that if Tris catches us on a prank, she won't tell the girls, she just won't get in the middle of it.

"Oh yeah, Tris, Four, Christina and I were wondering if you wanted to go on a double-date with us?" Will asks subtly. Tris nods and I sigh. I wanted her all to myself this evening, so I could make it up to her for yesterday.

Will nods then turns to talk to Christina, who was the first to stop going insane over the berries.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(") 0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY!

**(TRIS' POV)**

Tobias and I meet Christina and Will at some fancy restraunt. I elbow Tobias, for what feels like the millionth time. He will not stop staring at my butt. It's not like it's that much anyway. We sit down side-by-side Christina and Will across from us.

"I got to go to the bathroom," Christina says at the same time Tobias says, "I have to talk to Max over there," both stand up and leave me and Will here alone.

Seconds of awkward silence pass by, neither one of us knowing what to say. Don't get me wrong we are best friends, but Will is quiet.

"I bet we've both seen Christina's boobs," Will blurts out, slapping his hand over his mouth, "Sorry, Christina gave me truth serum before we got here. Tobias and Christina both sit down at the same time.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Christina asks.

"How we've both seen your boobs," I reply for Will, trying not to embaress him. He smiles appreciatively at me.

"Well they are pretty amazing," Christina answers winking at the end.

Dinner goes by quickly and we all head towards Will and Christina's apartment. We decide to play never have I ever the dirty version.

"Never have I ever, made out with my best friend," Tobias says. Everyone takes a drink. Tobias looks at Will, one eyebrow raised. Will points to Christina and I continue the game.

"Never have I ever had a wet dream," I say as everyone takes a shot.

"Never have I ever had a three-some," Will says and Christina takes a shot.

"Never have I ever called anyone Bae," Christina says. No one drinks.

Soon we are all out of vodka and Will leaves to get more. Christina slumps in her chair falling asleep almost immediatly.

I move into the chair Tobias is in and straddle him, kissing down his neck. His hands find my hips and I grind my hips against his. Behind me I hear Christina moan loudly.

I jump at the sound and turn around. She is behind me thrashing around. I walk over to her, to wake her up from the nightmare she's having.

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(") 0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY!**

**I wonder what Christina is dreaming about? Anywhore as always review, favorite, follow! **

**VIVA LA VIDA MOTHER F-CKERS!**


	15. The Dream (rated M)

**Hey guys! Yay the 15th chapter! Ok so my sister AnonomousLoveForWriting1st will be starting this story with Christina having a dream. She will tell me the basics, which is Tris and sex. I will continue the story from there, anywhore...**

_"Hey Tris." I said._

_ "Hey do you wanna catch a movie later? Tobias is out for a week, he is helping protect the citizens of the factions from the 'dangers' of the unknown." Tris smirked and put finger quotations around dangers._

_ "Yes, it sounds like fun." Tris and I would always go to the movies and make fun of the Amity trying to act, they can't act mean or cruel so their movies kind of sucked._

_ Tris smiled, said goodbye and headed towards her apartment._

_Time Skip_

_ "Hey Tris." I said, swinging in while hanging on to the side of the doorway._

_ Tris jumped off her couch out of her sleeping position and pulled a knife on me._

_ "Wow, Tris, you've got jumpy since Tobias left." I grinned, " Looks like papa bear left you alone in your cave and you secretly came out of your shell." I smirked._

_ Tris giggled at my nonsense. I loved that about her. Is it weird to love your best friend as more than a friend? Don't answer that it is obviously weird._

_ We were at the movie theatre and couldn't help but laugh when an Amity tried to hit another Amity which didn't really work at all then Tris turned to me._

_ "Let's get the fuck out of here and fuck." smiling Tris had a very evil glint in her eye. Before I knew it Tris was on the bathroom counter in my apartment. We were the close to the same heighth now, except with her sitting on my bathroom counter she was about a few inches taller, craning her neck to kiss me. She me back against my bathroom door, now I was the one craning my neck to kiss her. _

_ "I've been so lonely, lately." Tris mumbled into my lips. " Thank you, Christina." she nipped at my neck with her soft lady lips. Before I opened the door to takes this to the bed I picked up Tris ( never thought I would ever have the chance to do that) by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around my hips and I shoved her out the bathroom door on to my bed._

_ "I thought you were scared of intimacy, Tris?" I teased._

_ "Not when I am around you." as soon as she said that her shirt was off and on my floor. But before I realized it my pants were off and so were my lacey panties which I just happened to be wearing since all my stuff was being dry cleaned, due to my laziness to do laundry._

_ She started to finger me and I moaned in slightly in pain as she start moving faster and adding more fingers. She was up to three I had at it her pant's were off faster than a bullet reaching a target. Her underwear broke when I tried ripping it off._

_ "Sorry." I mumbled but she didn't care. I started to finger her, she obviously was still a vrigin because she yelped when I started to finger her but she motioned to keep going. Every time I added a finger she made this weird yelping noise when I started going faster with added finger.I stopped when I got to my whole hand._

"Christina! Wake up!" I hear someone yell at me. I open my eyes slowly to see Tris standing there, worried, Four at her side, "Are you ok? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

I wish I was having a nightmare. Don't I love Will though? Do I love them both? Is it possible for me to be feeling, what I think I am?

Tris looks at me expectantly, "Yeah I'm fine. Can I just talk to your boyfriend for a few minutes?" I ask hesitantly. I don't know how she'll react to that. I hope she doesn't think that Tobias is cheating on her. She nods and walks out of the room.

Four looks at me, waiting for me to start talking, "Four, do you get these dreams about Tris? Of you two, doing... it?" I ask my cheeks burning red. Four's do the same as he nods slightly, "I just had one of those dreams and I actually liked it. Like it turned me on."

"Why are telling me this?" he asks, face still red.

"Should I tell Tris?" I ask him. He takes a few seconds before nodding slightly. I sigh and lean back in my chair. Four calls Tris back in then walks out.

I take a deep breath before explaining everything to Tris. She sits there still, not knowing what to think. She is about to say something, but I stomp out of there before it comes out of her mouth, fearing the rejection that I know will come.

I get to my apartment and race to my room. Will tries to follow me in and comfort me, but I don't need him I need Tris.

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(")0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY!**

**So what did you guys think? I'm guessing it was smutty but I'm not aloud to read what AnonomousLoveForWriting wrote until I post it. Anywhore as always review follow favorite**

**VIVA LA VIDA MOTHER F-KERS!**


	16. PEACE SERUM DOESN'T GO WELLWITH FOUR

**Ok so the 16th chapter is here. I read the dream my sister put up and I think I sat staring at the computer horrified for a few minutes. Anywhore... THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T (THANK GOD)**

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(") 0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY!**

**(TOBIAS' POV)**

Tris and I sit in her apartment, snuggling together. I know, it's not a very Dauntless thing to do, but I like the way she feels in my arms. She smiles up at me, eyes filled with happiness.

"I have to meet Christina tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow morning right?" she asks shyly. I nod and kiss her head before she leaves. I wait in my room not really knowing what to do. I don't have work to do. I could relax, but I can't really do that with out Tris now. I guess I'll just call Zeke.

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(")0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY!**

Ten minutes after I actually get to Christina's we're at Zeke's. Apparently he's having some kind of party. Don't worry though, Christina gave me the sluttiest ourfitnshe could find. The skirt could be classified as a belt, for God's sake! Also, I don't want my boobs to be almost completelt exposed to everyone! The shirt is so low-cut! Ugh!

I am standing with Tobias. I have a vial of peace serum in my pocket; I plan to put it in his drink. He ends up asking me if I can get him a drink while he talks to Zeke. Here's my chance.

The minute he drinks it I see an almost immediate change. He starts to smile and hug random people, pulling me in for kisses once in a while.'

"Four and I are going home! I mixed peace serum with his drink," I say to all of my friends as I walk out of the room, Tobias following me touching my hips everytime someone says something to him.

When we get to the apartment the real fun begins for him apparently.

"Tris, you got me here all alone! What shall we do together?" He asks stumbling over to me laughing. I shake my head and sit on the bed. He sits beside me seemingly dissapointed, "Oh my god! The bed is soooooo bouncy!" He squeals. He jumps onto the bed and bounces up and down making me fall off.

"Calm the eff down!" I say.

"Trissy, your so hot when your mad!" He says giggling. If guys can giggle.

"No, I'm not!" I protest. We both no I'm no where near hot. No matter what mood I'm in.

"You have beautiful eyes too. They show almost all your emotions. I can almost see everything about you from them," He grabs me off the floor and puts me on the bed, gently. He doesn't make a move on me or anything. He just looks at me like I'm Heaven on earth.

"So do you," I say and pull him down to kiss me. This kiss has to be my favorite we shared. It's so passionate and love filled. I pull away after a long time, only to catch my breath, but we end up stopping anyway. I pull him down on the bed with me and snuggle up close to him.

"I like it when you do that to. It makes me feel warm inside," he says, still a bit giggle-filled. I smile and hold him closer. I fall asleep pretty fast.

**(*FRENCH GUY VOICE FROM SPONGEBOB* TWO HOURS LATER)**

"Tris, Tris, Tris, Tris," Tobias chants in my ear. I groan and glare up at him, "Lets get a puppy!"

"No! Let me go back to sleep!" I growl, rolling over away from him.

"Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he says laughing, nudging his fist against my shoulder.

"That wouldn't have happened if you stopped moving around!" I hiss, trying to fall asleep again.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" He asks, shamefully. I can't help but feel bad about what I said when he does this. I grab his hands and pull him down to where I am, pulling the blanket over us with my feet. He smiles and wraps his arms around me.

Let's hope he doesn't wake up again.

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(") 0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY**

**Sorry, this was more of a filler chapter. ****THIS IS IMPORTANT! I HAVE A POLL UP THAT ASKS IF I SHOULD CHANGE THIS STORY TO RATED 'M', ANSWER IT! Anywhore as always, review favorite follow.**


	17. ZekeShauna

**Sorry about how slow the last chapter was! I had no inspiration whatsoever! Anywhore thanks for the 5,000 views guys! Omg I really only thought that like 5 people would read this. I also reached my goal of 15 followers! YAY! I have 18 reviews as of now. I want to get up to 25. Anywhore...**

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(")0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY**

**(ZEKE'S POV)**

"Ugh!" I groan as I wake up, "Shauna, five more minutes please!"

She mutters something, but decides to leave me alone. She is just jealous of the relationship I have with my bed.

Ah, sleep. The best gift given to the world. I can't wait to go back to dreaming. Maybe, later on today I can go on a date with Shauna. Then we can-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I scream, as ice cold water is thrown over me. I jump out of bed to see Shauna holding a bucket in one hand, while stifling giggles with the other, "You think this is funny?" I ask, practically screaming, while on the inside I know I would have laughed too, if I wasn't soaking wet. She nods, still giggling and walks out of the room.

"You have work today in the control room. Also I made you some waffles for breakfast," She says. I almost burst out laughing when she says waffles, because she says it the same way Donkey does, from Shrek.

I hesititate before fowolling her, thinking I'll get ready later. she wasn't lying when she said she made waffles. God, I love waffles. They are my favorite food, ever.

We sit in comfortable silence as we eat. Shauna has work today at the infirmary. I always walk her there when she does. Besides it's on the way to the control room, from our apartment.

I get up after I'm done and race to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and shave as quickly as I can, and race back to Shauna who sits on the couch, replying her lipstick.

I don't get why she has to where make-up everywhere. She looks beautiful with out it. Do other people just not see what I see.

She turns and smiles at me, reaching at my hand.

"Come on. We need to go before you start procrastinating, again," she says. I admit I procrastinate, a lot.

"It's not my fault work is boring, and you were wearing a mini skirt!" I reply. She whops me on the back of the head and we walk out, happily.

Even though we constantly tease each other and fight, we love each other, so much.

As we pass the chasm Shauna squeels, "Shit! Now I'm all wet!"

I smile. I see an oppurtunity and I will take it, "I didn't know that I had that kind of effect on you, but now is not the time for such activities. We can do that after work," I whisper in her ear.

She glares at me, trying to hold the laugh in that is about to burst. I roll my eyes at her and she shoves me towards the chasm.

"Damn, Girl, I knew you were mad, but I didn't think you were mad enough to commit murder," I say while shoving her back.

This starts a shoving contest until we get to the infirmary. I give her a kiss on the cheek, goodbye, and walk towards the control rooms. I remember that last night Four was high on peace serum and giggle, I mean chuckle, not giggle.

He kept telling everyone about how amazing Tris was. He did make some pretty good points though. I mean, she is a bad-ass.

The door to the Control Room opens, making the most annoying squeaky noise ever.

"So, Four, are you still high on peace serum, or will I have to here you brag about Tris all day?" I ask teasingly. Four turns to glare at me, then turns back to the screen, "Oh touchy."

"So are you in Shauna. No one wants to see you two have sex in the hallway," he says as his comeback. I have to admit it wasn't as bad as saying 'with your mom' but it wasn't good.

I huff and look at what Four is watching. It's Tris. She's speaking to some random guy.

"Is she cheating on you? If she is I'll get Shauna to rip her a new one. You and I both know she won't hesitate to help you," I say, hoping I;m not speaking the truth.

"That's her brother. Trust me I know because we got in a huge fight about it, but then again that fight led us to-"

He cuts himself off before he says anymore, "Wait you finally got laid? Nice going bro! How was she?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and goes back to work.

Over the next few hours I make crude jokes, and pester him about it until he finally speaks up, "Yes we did it! It was amazing, except for the fact that it hurt her. Now are you going to shut up?'' He almost yells. I shrug and go back to work.

I can't wait to tease Tris about this. Her face gets really funny when she's embarressed.

For the rest of the day I complete my evil plan. I will mention it in truth or dare. Yes, oh, yes! I will embarress them so bad. I realize that to Four I must like a lunatic. Tongue stuck out of the side of my mouth, rubbing my hands together, evilly, and my eyes blank while day dreaming.

I can't wait for revenge.

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(") 0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY!**

**ANSWER MY POLL TO SEE IF I SHOULD MAKE THIS RATED "M" IT WILL CHANGE THE STORY, IMMENSLY! ****Anywhore I hoped you enjoyed reading. As always, review, favorite, follow.**

**VIVA LA VIDA MOTHER F-KERS!**


	18. Fluffiness

**Oh my god! Over 6,000 views, 26 reviews and 21 followers!? DAMN! THANK YOU GUYS! Oh yes and this story has now been turned into an "M" rated story, by popular request.**** IN IMPORTANT NEWS THERE WILL BE NO SPECIFIC DAYS WHEN I SHALL POST. THAT MEANS I'LL PROBABLY POST MULTIPLE CHAPTERS A DAY OR SOMETIMES NO CHAPTERS IN A DAY. **** Anwhore...**

**(TRIS' POV)**

Tobias sits at his desk typing fast into the computer, when I walk into the control room. We were going to have lunch together, but since he likes to push buttons, I decided to bring him some cake.

"Guess who," I practically sing, as I cover his eyes with my hands, I'm hoping he knows who I am by now.

Instead of answering he turns around and kisses me, roughly. I sit on his lap as this continues, but I pull away a few minutes after that.

"What was that for?" I ask, breathless, and panting.

"I needed a distraction from work and you entered, so then we made out," He says then his eyes light up and he says in a girly voice, "Sorry, not sorry."

I giggle. _ When did I become so... giggly?_ I smile and hand him the chocolate cake, "Well then we could have just ate lunch like a planned,"

"But, there's no kissing involved in that," He replies, pouting.

"I never said that."

He smiles and we eat lunch in peace. Until he decides to put chocolate cake on my cheek. I grab some of mine and throw it at his chest. He ducks, thinking I was aiming for his head, so it hits his neck and a little of the wall behind him.

He retaliates and now I have chocolate dripping into my bra, and a chunk of cake on my collar bone. I squeal, and wipe the cake off. I frown, knowing I can't really get melted chocolate out my bra. Damn you stains!

I growl and throw a some at Tobias it hits his face and I keep pelting him until he holds up his hands in surrender. I laugh knowing I've won. I wrap my arms around him and he licks the chocolate cake off the side of my face. _ Oh so you want to play like that?_ I start to kiss the chocolate off his neck, somehow managing to make him moan. When I'm finished he looks at me to see if I have anymore chocolate on me.

"Woah you can almost feel the sexual tension," Zeke says, making me jump out of my skin. I didn't hear him open the door, so he probably got in during the food fight. I blush and Tobias rolls his eyes.

"I'll see you tonight, Tris," Tobias says, pecking me on the lips and shoving me out the door by my butt.

Unfortunetly, I have the rest of the day off, because I finished all my work this morning and got ahead. I should probably slow down on that considering Max made a comment about me being as smart as the Erudite.

I end up going to Christina's work to visit her. She loves it when I visit her; she usually ends up talking more than working. Sometimes even Shauna joins in on the conversation.

Shauna has actually become a really good friend of mine, from me visiting Christina all the time.

I honestly hate the smell of the infirmary. It's reeks of antiseptic, bleach, and sweaty Dauntless who probably are here because they lost a fight. I sit in the Waiting Room, impatiently.

"Tris Prior, to see Christina," Christina calls pretending I'm a patient. She does this everytime so people don't think there going out of order and complain. Also, so that she doesn't lose her job, "Tris, I almost thought you weren't going to show! What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry. My boyfriend that instead of eating his food he should play with it, and then lick it off my face," I reply. Christina flinches a little, when I say my boyfriend. _Why did she do that?_ "How are things between you and Will?" I ask.

"It's great," she says a little hesitantly. I raise one of my eyebrows at her and cross my arms, hoping to look at her questioning,"Well first of he cannot go one night with out a bumb in the sheets, if you know what I mean, and I think I'm falling for someone else." she whispers the second reason.

I know I shouldn't ask who she's falling in love with so I don't ask. She has a reason, "So he's pretty much living up to the, horny teenage boy, stereotype?" I ask.

She laughs a little and smiles, "He is pretty much the poster boy, for that stereotype. What about Four? How are things going with him?"

"Amazing! I love every moment of it. He just makes me feel good you know," I reply, smiling at the thought of him.

"You never told me about your first time. Tell me everything. Was he big? Was he gentle? Have you guys done it again?"

"Woah, Christina that is a lot of questions. I guess he was big. I guess he was gentle. No we haven't done it again," I hope I successfully avoided her first two questions.

"You didn't answer my first questions,"

"Well I wasn't planning on it! And um I got a question. Can we go shopping for clothes and... stuff," I ask awkwardly. I honestly don't want to go shopping with Christina, but I don't want to go alone and buy stuff that she wouldn't approve of.

She nods and plans the whole thing out. We both have the day off the day after tomorrow. We will spend the whole day there.

Atleast I have a day to enjoy myself before the torture begins.

**Another chapter today? Really, Myself? Really? Anywhore as always review, favorite, follow. Sorry there wasn't any smut in this one I'll try to put some in the next chapter.**


	19. Love to Tease

**Chapter 19 folks! It's been decided that there will only be 30 chapters in this series. However there will be a sequel called, "Initiate's Arrival" It will be about the dramas of initiation (Obviously) I'm actually really excited to write it. I will put smut in this chapter.**

**(TOBIAS' POV)**

As soon as my shift at the Control Room is over I race to the Dining Hall. I honestly just can't wait to see Tris and tell her about what Max said.

**FLASHBACK**

_I hear the door click as it's locked. At first I hope it's Tris wanting to live out the fantasy she told me about during the "I Like You" game, but I know Tris wouldn't do that now, besides the footsteps are to loud and... heavy to be hers._

_"Four, we have a problem. You are the only one that signed up to train initiates this year. We need you to get someone to help train them," Max says formerly, hands clasped behind his back, Abnegation style._

_I think for a second before answering, "I will work on that, but one question. Can Tris train with me?" _

_Max nods and leaves the room, telling me to get back to my year long job._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tris isn't in the Dining Hall when I get there, but neither is Christina so they are probably walking back together.

A few minutes later they walk in with Shauna, talking about something.

Tris sits beside me, like always, after getting her food. I tell her what max said, quietly enough that no one overheard. She agrees to train with me and I smile.

"We should celebrate when we get home," Tris whispers in my ear. We haven't done anything since our argument. I hope she's suggesting that we do have sex again. In all honesty I have been thinking a lot more about it since then. Yes, I thought about it before, just not as much.

"Then we should get home soon," I reply, going back to my food. I try to eat fast with out it being too noticable. I want, no need, to get home as fast as possible.

Tris however takes her time. Every time everyone gets distracted by the conversation, she runs her hand up my leg and rests it up on my upper thigh.

When she finishes her food, she decides to stay and talk with everybody. Why does she have to talk? We could have left an hour ago! We could have been in our room doing things way more fun then _ugh_ socializing. We don't need friends!

Eventually Tris gets up and tells everyone we're going home. She walks slowly, behind me, as I practically body-chuck people out of the way.

unfortunately we have to get on the elevator. Usually that wouldn't bug me but it's full of people right now. I end up against the wall, while Tris stands directly in front of me. She rolls her hips and I pull her closer so she can feel what she is doing to me.

The elevator takes 7 stops before it gets to the floor, where Tris' apartment is. The hallway is empty except for a few passersby. Before we can get to Tris' apartment we run into Max.

"Max! Hey, Max," Tris says. Oh God why? We were almost there too!

"Yes, Tris?" He asks, excited, but curious.

"I want to help train initiates this year, is there a position open?" She asks, already knowing there is. Come on! Now your just stalling!

"Why yes, there is. I'm guessing you except it?"

"Yes, I do. Is there anything I need to do before I can do it,"

_Please stop talking, please stop talking, please stop talking._

"No. I have to go home, now, but thanks for telling me you want the position," he says rushing home. Even Max is going to get laid tonight before I do!

"It's my pleasure," Yes and it's my time for pleasure that your wasting! I groan and Tris turns to look at me, only a small glint of pure evil in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong. Now can we just go home?" I ask impatiently. She puts her finger on her chin and taps her foot pretending to think about it, before nodding and heading towards her apartment.

Before she can shut the door, I shove her against the wall and crush my lips to hers. It's filled with love, but passionate and hungry. She pulls back when she runs out of breath. I don't even pause before kissing down her jaw and neck to her collarbone, enjoying every noise coming out her mouth.

She pulls my shirt up, trying to send me a message. I wait a few seconds before taking it off. Her eyes roam over my chest and abs to the indents on my hips, that form a V. One of her hands moves from my hair to my chest, tracing all the lines on it. I resume kissing her, only to have her pull back, to rip her own shirt off.

I only get a small glimpse, before her confidence goes down and she tries to cover herself up.

"No, Tris. Don't cover yourself up; I like seeing you," I whisper in her ear, holding her arms away from her body, nibbling on her earlobe. She moans loudly and tightens her hand in my hair.

My hands fly down to her jeans and unzip them. She does the same to mine and soon we're both naked.

I enter her slowly, moaning about how it feels. I look at her for approval, but she bucks her hips before I can. I get the idea and start to move. She babbles a little bit so far past coherence, moaning my name every once in a while. She screams as she cums, falling against the wall. I do the same soon after her. I have to carry her to the bed, because her legs are shaky.

I'm glad we got to do that again.

**Yay! Another chapter! As always review, favorite, follow!**


	20. Screams and Arguments

**Yay! The 20th chapter! Only 10 more until the final chapter. Now remember Kaede, Uriah's love interest? She will show up a lot more in the next story. This is kind of a fill in chapter. I think it's the first chapter I will actually be swithcing POVs in. Anywhore**

(TRIS' POV)

I wake up to the sound of yelling and screaming outside my door. The room is sound proof so it's pretty faint. Tobias lies next to me, asleep. I gently place my bare feet on the cold floor. My bare legs covered in goosebumps, I walk to the closet. I dress quickly into a t-shirt and shorts.

I don't bother with shoes. It won't matter, unless I need to run away, which won't happen, if I'm careful.

I open the door slightly and tiptoe out. A woman is screaming; it's sounds like it's coming from the chasm. I race towards the screaming, my feet hurting from the rocks.

I slip slightly and grab onto the rocks, by the railing. Unfortunetly, it was loud and the group of people standing by the railing, hear me. They hold someone over it and whisper to each other.

The girl, is someone named Kaede. Uriah and her have been having a prank war. Speaking of Uriah, he comes up behind me and sees the situation, examining it carefully. We look at each other for a split second, before running towards Kaede and the group of people.

They drop Kaede and she grabs onto the railing, with an iron grip. Uriah goes to save her, while I follow the people the running away. They make complicated twists and turns, trying to lose me, but I follow relentlessly. Eventually though, I catch one. The others get away though.

"Why did you try to throw her in the chasm?" I ask, hissing through my teeth, looking as menacing as possible.

I'm straddling him, his pinned down shoulders pinned down by my knees, his hands by my feet.

"She's from the factionless. she doesn't deserve to be in this faction or any faction!" He groans.

"I'm going to have to take you to the leaders, for attempted murder," I say pulling him up, wrapping his hands behind his back, holding them together with my own hands.

I push him forward, heading to Max's apartment. I'm not sure how Max will react, to me bringing an almost-murderer, to his house. Sure, Max doesn't hate me but he doesn't like me either.

I bang on the door loudly, saying Max reapetedly. He opens the door, in his underwear, about to yell at me, then sees me restraining a boy and lets me in.

"Why are you here, Tris?" Max asks, slightly worried and annoyed.

"This man, was trying to throw a girl in the chasm. He had accomplices, but i couldn't catch them. The girl is alive. Uriah Pedrad, is taking care of her," I say quickly. He nods, allowing me to leave. I race back to my apartment hoping to get there before Tobias wakes up.

I run into someone on the way, both of us hit the ground. I'm about to yell at them before I see it's Uriah, Kaede behind him laughing, behind her hand, "I knew you were clumsy, Pedrad, but not this clumsy!" Kaede says, "I mean there's only one other person in this effin (Kaede doesn't cuss so that's her version of fuck) hallway!"

I stand up slowly, "Sorry, Uriah. I didn't mean to run into you. Anyway I have to go before Four gets mad at me," I say, sliding past them, waving as I walk away.

I get to my apartment fairly quickly, but before I can get my keys out the door opens, an enraged Tobias stands in front of me.

"Where the hell were you?" he asks in that calm, yet deadly voice, that makes me afraid of what he might do.

"I heard screaming outside the door, I wanted to help," I reply, trying not to get angry at him.

"You should have woken me up!"

"Easier said than done; you sleep like the dead," I snort.

"You didn't even try! You should have woken me! You could have gotten hurt!"

"Well, I didn't!"

"You could have,"

"Well, I wasn't, so it doesn't matter now!"

"Yes it does, Tris! You ran off and made me wake up, worrying about you,"

"You shouldn't worry about me. I can handle myself!" I say angrily.

"no you can't you-"

I slap him before he can finish speaking and walk into my apartment, slamming the door in his face. My apartment has his clothes on the floor. I don't look at them, as I climb into bed.

I can't believe he thinks I'm too weak, to take care of myself. I did have a life before I met him. Therefore, I have taken care of myself before. I lean back onto the bed and try to fall asleep. It takes a while, but eventually, I get there.

(TOBIAS' POV)

I wake up, breathing hard from the nightmare I just had. It started off as a dream, that I wished I could stay in, but it turned bad, quickly. I reach out to the other side of the bed, searching for Tris. All I find is empty space and cold sheets.

I bolt up. Where could she have gone in the middle of the night? Why did she not give me any warning about where she would go? Is she with someone else right now?

I get out of the bed, shivering at the cold. I pick my clothes off the floor, or some of them atleast, I don't need to pick up two different t-shirts. I grab some shoes, realizing Tris left her shoes here.

I get to the door quickly. Tris is already standing there, searching for her keys.

"Where the hell were you?" I ask menacingly. She looks a little nervous, but I don't care.

"I heard screaming outside the door, I wanted to help!" She replies, anger flaring in her beautiful eyes. _FOCUS! _

"You should have woken me up!" I say trying to maintain my calm demeanor. How could she just leave? I thought she would tell me, if something like this happened.

She snorts, "Easier said than done; you sleep like the dead," I do not! I sleep like a normal person would.

"You didn't even try! You should have woken me! You could have gotten hurt!" I couldn't live with myself if she had gotten hurt.

"Well, I didn't!" Is her amazing reply. Sarcasm alert.

"You could have,"

"Well, I wasn't, so it doesn't matter now!"

"Yes it does, Tris! You ran off and made me wake up, worrying about you,"

"You shouldn't worry. I can handle myself,"

"No you can't, you-"

I instantly regret saying that, knowing how insecure Tris is. She slaps me, hard, and I stumble back a bit into the hallway. She slams the door in my face.

I want to go talk to her about the argument, but that would make her more pissed off. I trudge back to my apartment, knowing I probably won't do anything with Tris for another week or so, probably won't even be able to talk to her. Both of us are too stubborn and prideful, to say sorry, or admit defeat.

This is going to be a long week.

**(\-/)**

(='.'=)  
(")(") 0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever! A/K/A three days! Anywhore as always review, follow, favorite.


	21. TRISTINA FLUFF(SORT OF) SMUT

**Yay! Another chapter! I hope that I will be more consistent (Or atleast post everyday) from now on. Now I need your input on what to write. I'm absolutely positive that you guys can help make this better, so do. Anywhore... [WARNING: THIS IS RATED M, (STRONG M, I THINK) SO BE WARNED/ A LOT OF TRISTINA IN THIS CHAPTER] Yes I just used brackets over paranthesis whatcha gon do?**

**(TRIS' POV)**

It's only been a day and yet, I miss him. I haven't seen him. I've been avoiding our next fight. Our fight wasn't even that bad, but neither of us is going to give in.

Christina has been cheering me up all day. Right now we're in her room talking about boys and girls too.

"How would you have sex with between Theo James and Jamie Cambell Bower?" I ask. Even I have to think about this one. Both are really hot and have accents.

"Theo, you?" She replies.

"Jamie," I smile, knowing she didn't expect that response.

"Jennifer Lawrence versus Scarlett Johanson?" She asks, eyebrow raised.

"Well thats pretty much experience versus boobs. I'm going to go for boobs and say Jennifer Lawrence," I say, blushing slightly at the end.

"Really? I'd think you'd be more of an ass person, considering your butt," she says seductively. I laugh lightly, "I'd pick Scarlett, because I like when people are experienced and I'm more of an ass person,"

"Why are you guys talking about boobs and asses?" Will asks coming into the room. I blush bright red, wishing he hadn't heard that. He's looks nicer than he would if he was just sitting around the house, and I'm tempted to ask, "I'm going to see Zeke and Four. See you guys later and feel free to make out together, while I'm gone!"

With that he leaves the room, Christina and I giggling behind him, "Christina, I want to look... hot, I guess, when me and Tobias stop fighting. Got anything I could wear?" I ask trying to not be embarressed.

Christina giggles and walks towards her closet, "I have some things in mind. You will however have to let me see you in them, to make sure we pick the right one," She walks in to the massive closet, "I have bought clothes that would fit you in case this oppurtunity came up,"

The closet is big, 40ft [12.192(12) meters] to 40 ft across. It has a section for clothes and one for shoes and another for, I can't believe I'm thinking this but, lingerie. Ugh, I hate that word.

Christina walks towards the lingerie and decides we needed to do that first.

"We should pick a lighter color, it will make your skin look darker. Maybe something baby blue, to make yor eyes pop," she says, looking through the drawers. She picks out a pair and hands them to me.

I'm nervous to stand in front of Christina, almost naked, but I know she won't judge me. I get up and head to the bedroom to go change.

**(CHRISTINA'S POV)**

Honestly, I'm excited to see Tris, barely dressed. I'm going to admit it now, and regret it, but I want her. I want to touch her in ways that I shouldn't. I want her to scream my name, but I resist.

In a few seconds, Tris comes back into the room. She wears a light blue, silk bra with black lace over that and a thong to match. I twirl my finger to get her to turn around. I can almost see her bare butt and quite frankly, it's turning me on.

When she turns back around, I head back over to where all my lingerie is stored. I hope to God that I will get to see Tris in all of it and see her take it off. I pick out a white night gown next. It would go just below her butt and would show a little bit of her cleavage.

She blushes, when she looks at it. She is so cute when she does that. Well more like sexy in that out fit. She practically sprints out the door and as soon as she leaves, I put my hand down my pants.

I know, I know, it's sinful to touch yourself, but honestly right now, I don't care.

Right before I orgasm Tris comes back in, in the dress. Unfortunetly, I then go over the edge and scream her name.

When I come back down from my high, Tris stands there looking like a deer in head lights. My eyes widen as I realize what just happened. She saw me masturbate,to her.

"I'm going to grab my clothes, if that's ok," Tris says blushing and nervous.

"Look, I'm sorry you shouldn't have had to see that. I was thinking of Will, I uhhh," My lie was poorly delivered and it's not like the whole compound hadn't heard me scream. Stupid loud voice!

"No, I have work to go to. I think I'll take them both if you don't mind," She says referring to the 'clothes' I gave her. I nod, ashamed. I should have waited til she was gone! I know she is lying about work, but I don't blame her. Then again if I saw her masturbating to me, I'd probably help her with that and then... NO, BAD CHRISTINA!

She leaves the closet, quickly and I'm about to go out there when I realize, it would seem like i wanted to see her naked again, which I do, but I wait inside anyway, until I hear the front door slam.

I walk out and head towards the Living Room. I sit on the couch head in my hands. Why couldn't I have waited? Will comes in and sees me so upset.

"What's wrong, Christina?" He asks, eyes full of concern.

"Well, Tris wanted to look good for, Four, and she was trying on lingerie and it turned me on. When she left to try something else on I masturbated to her and she came in and saw me. I ended up having an orgasm as soon as she walked in. I screamed her name," I explain, ashamed. I hope Will doesn't tell anyone. If he does I swear to God.

"Christina, are you gay?" He asks, slightly embaressed and sad.

I shake my head frantically, "No it's more bi-curious, I think," I reply. He nods and lets me hold on to him. I hope Tris and I can still be friends.

**(TRIS' POV)**

Christina hands me a white night gown and shoos me outside. I'm glad she had these in my size. I can't wait for Tobias' eyes to pop out of his head. It'll be funny to watch.

Once I get the dress halfway on, I start to hear moans from the closet. I think nothing of it. It's probably Christina trying to fit into some super, skinny jeans. I giggle at the thought.

Once the dress is fully on, I look at myself in the mirror. I actually look some what good. I actually liked both of the things Christina had me try on.

For some weird reason I can still hear Christina's moans and they're getting louder and seem to be someone's name. I wonder why that would be. I turn away from the mirror and walk in to the room. I almost scream in surprise.

Christina's hand is down her pants and she looks at me for a split second before screaming my name, loudly. Almost so loud that I had to cover my ears. I stand there the seconds ticking by as she calms down. I am a deer trapped in headlights.

I don't really remember what I said to Christina, but I do get out of there with the clothes still in my hands. I try not to be disgusted by what she did, but I can't. I'm her best friend! She has a boyfriend and she could have waited til I left!

Great! Two relationships that are now awkward!

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(") 0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY!**

**Sorry about that. Must've been gross for you homophobes. Trust me, I did NOT enjoy writing that. Anywhore give me your suggestions and review, favorite, and follow!**


	22. Marlynn (MarleneLynn)

**Ok yes the last chapter was kind of gross. I'm sorry. I just needed to establish that Christina would totally fuck Tris if she got the chance. I understand homophobes it's gross, but don't be judgemental. ONLY 8 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! I MIGHT WRITE THEM ALL TONIGHT! I HAD SOOO MUCH CAFFIENE! **_**THIS CHAPTER IS A MARLYNN OR MARLENE/LYNN CHAPTER. SORRY, NOT SORRY!**_

**(MARLENE'S POV)**

I wake up to a warm body wrapped around mine. I turn to see a naked Lynn sleeping beside me. I blush, at the thought, of what we did last night. It was amazing and I can't wait to do it again, but I did it with a girl. I'm gay. How the hell am I supposed to tell Uriah, or my parents? Is Lynn gay or is this just a one time thing?

Lynn stirs beside me and I quickly cover up my chest. I know, she has already seen it but, let me be a little shy and catious. She looks at me as if I'm heaven on earth and smiles.

"Good morning my beautiful," She says rubbing her nose against mine. Who knew Lynn could be so nice and sweet?

"Good morning, Lynn" I whisper against her lips as she kisses me. The kiss becomes more passionate, but it's not hungry. It's full of love.

Unfortunetly the sound of the alarm clock interrupts us. Neither of us have work today, but it makes us jump. I giggle slightly and sit up, blanket falling away from my chest. Lynn stares for a second, before I remember my previous thoughts, and snap my fingers in front of her face.

"Lynn, are we dating? I mean, I want to be, but if you want it to be a one time thing it can be," I whisper, worried what her reply might be.

She laughs and starts to kiss down my neck, "This better not be a one time thing. I enjoyed last night and would like to experience it again. Possibly right now," she answers. suggestively.

"Right now sounds good. We could make it last for a couple hours after that too," I say winking, trying to be seductive and ultimately failing.

Lynn kisses my slowly and as things get more and more heated, we here an insufferable, pounding, at the door. We give each other a look_ Are you going to get that or am I?_

I sigh and stand up, stomping towards the door angrily. I slam it open, if that's possible and glare at the person knocking. Uriah stands there, looking at my expression, then glaring at me, for glaring at him.

This lasts about a second before we burst into uncontrollable laughter. He says, he wanted to go to breakfast with m and so I decide to meet him there, with Lynn.

As he walks away, I feel a slap on my butt and turn around to see Lynn smiling, evily at me.

"Oh, it's on!" I giggle, slapping her ass, then running away. She folloes me and we play, I shall call it anyway, ass-tag, for ten minutes or so, before heading out the door, to meet Uriah.

The Dining Hall is full when we get there, shouts and laughter filling the air. Lynn walks in with her usual grumpy, 'I'm going to kick your ass' face on. I giggle, beside her, skipping over to the table.

Today they are serving my favorite, Bacon and eggs, with pancakes and syrup. This is going to be a good day. Christina and Four both come in very upset, shoulders slumped and feet dragging across the ground.

"What got you to down?" Uriah asks, around a mouthful of bacon. Ew, I don't want to see your half chewed, nasty-ass, food!

They reply at the same time, "Tris," then look at each other in surprise. No wonder she isn't here.

Suddenly a girl comes up, behind Uriah, water balloon in hand. She puts one finger to her lip and holds the balloon over Uriah's head. The elastic on the balloon snaps and water crashes down on Uriah. He growls and jumps out of his seat, as the girl runs away.

"Kaede!" Uriah screams, chasing her out of the Dining Hall. We sit in silence for a second, before laughing as hard as we can.

After breakfast, I gesture for Lynn to follow me. We walk to my apartment, joking with each other and making fun of Uriah. We get to the apartment fairly quickly, locking ourselves in before kissing passionately.

We end up staying in my apartment for the rest of the day, doing activities that I will not name. All in all I go to bed happy, and satisfied. This day probably made me a little insatiable, but it was the best day ever.

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(") 0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY**

**Yes I know it's a pretty short chapter, but still. I'll try not to go with out posting for a couple of days like i did. Anywhore, follow, review, favorite.**


	23. What?

**Thanks guys for all the views! Unfortunetly this story is almost over. I might not be making a sequel, though. I don't think the story is good enough to continue... anywhore...**

**(TRIS' POV)**

I practically sprint back to my apartment, dodging people left and right. I can't, and don't want to, believe what I just and heard. I know, this shouldn't gross me out, but she tricked me into wearing slutty clothes and then she, ugh I don't want to think about it.

It's still some-what early in the morning, so when I get to my apartment I head towards me bed and fall asleep.

I wake up and realize, I need to make up with Tobias. Before I go I put on the lingerie that Christina gave me. If it turned her on, maybe it will do the same for course the night gown stays in my apartment. I can't exactly put that under clothes.

I knock on his door loudly and fast. I feel hands on my hips and I'm about to tell the person off, when I turn around and see Tobias.

He unlocks the door and lets me come in. He is about to say something before I crush my lips to his. I don't care that we are in the middle of a fight, I want this now. I want us to be happy together, and not arguing.

I practically chant I'm sorry, into his mouth. He accepts my apology and grabs my hips. His fingers trace the edge of my pants.

"Hey Four are you going to the-?"

Tobias drops me and turns to look at Zeke, who stands in the door way, smug smile plastered to his face. I, fortunetly, caught myself before hitting the ground.

"What do you want, Zeke," Tobias and I growl at the same time. Zeke laughs at us for a little bit more before, finally, replying.

" I was wondering, if you two are going to the gala, tonight," He says, hints of laughter still in his voice.

I practically race out of Tobias' apartment, yelling my consent, as I sprint away. I have no dress, for the gala. I head towards Christina's apartment to go with her, but stop, when I remember this morning. I turn around and head back towards the pit.

When I enter a store, filled with fancy dresses, I lean over, hands on my knees, to catch my breath. This store is the only clothes store filled with colors. When a important event comes up, the Dauntless are colorful, but somehow still menacing. I love it.

I walk through the racks of dresses trying to find the perfect one. I turn around, about to leave, when I see it.

It's a blue dress, the color of ice, the color of my eyes. It is sleeveles and lighter, sparlking blue at the top, which cuts off, just below my ribs. It poofs out from there, slightly ruffled, in a perfect way. It would probably end up a few inches under mid-thigh. It's perfect.

I smile, knowing I'll look amazing in it. I'll probably look like a fairy, from a children's movie, but I love it anyway. I buy it and head towards the shoe store, next.

I don't want to wear heels, but I think I might end up wearing some, small ones. I look through the isles, grabbing a pair of shoes or two, and comparing them with the color of the dress.

I know, I'm acting way more girly about this, than usual. I guess, I have to because, Christina isn't here to be girly, for me. I end up choosing a pair of silver 3in, strappy heels. The color is almost the same as the dress.

I walk as fast as I can to my apartment, and hide my new clothes, in my room. After not knowing what to do for a few seconds, I race towards Tobias' apartment.

I knock on the door loudly, six times, hoping he gets the message. He opens the door slightly, and pops his head out. He smiles at me and gestures for me to come in.

He isn't wearing a shirt and for a few seconds, I stare at him, completely mesmerized, until he snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"Where did you run off to?" He asks.

"I went to the store to get a dress, for the gala," I reply, walking over to his bedroom. I sit on his bed as he gets dressed, in the bathroom. I understand why he changes in there, even though I've seen him naked before.

He comes out a few minutes later in a tux, "How do I look?" he asks.

"Good, but the gala isn't for, 3 more hours," I say looking at the clock behind him.

"I know. I was just hoping to get used to this monkey suit, before we have to leave and ugh, dance," He says, over exagerating a shiver, at the word, dance. I laugh slightly and pull him to me, on the bed, "When do I get to see your dress?"

"When the gala starts," I reply.

"This is probably not the best time to bring this up but, I heard about what happened between you and Christina, this morning," He whispers.

I look at him oddly. I didn't tell him and I know, Christina didn't tell him. I wonder who did. It was probably Will, "It doesn't matter now. I guess, I kind of freaked out. I hope Christina isn't mad at me," I say quietly.

He assures me, that Christina and I will probably be best friends, before the night is out.

I hope he's right.

**I know, I know. Three chapters today? Sorry guys. I know I should post more consistently, but I have no self control. As always review, favourite, follow, and if you can send me suggestions.**


	24. The Gala (WRITTEN BY MY SISTER)

_**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY ANONYMOUSLOVEFORWRITING1ST.**_

**Christina's PoV**

I felt embarrassed about what happened between me and Tris. I kept reminding myself never to masterbate unless I'm alone in my apartment. I felt bad for Will, he knows that I have very sexual feelings for Tris, very sexual and I still wanted to be with Will but I wanted to do Tris.

Tonight was going to feel very awkward with Tris and I being in the same room, dancing. I hope I wouldn't have the want of grinding on Tris or for Tris to grind on me. She had the nice small, but very fit ass, the kinda ass I like. Ugh Damn it! Why do I keep thinking about Tris this way? I know it's wrong but I want her anyway. I think I will have a talk with Marlene or Lynn about how to contain sexual feelings for someone who is probably too straight to function. Hell, Tris is probably Asexual, only wanting to have romantic feelings for people not the whole, let's do a quickie in the bathroom or closet. She was scared of intimacy but that only made me want her more. Why did she have all the qualities I like in people especially the ones you usually don't see? I loved her small body ( it didn't matter if I was taller than her, we're the same heighth in bed), I loved her bravery, she was never afraid to run into a fight, and her loyalty, she wasn't afraid to fight for her loved ones or the things she believed in.

"Christina?" Will was snapping his fingers in front of my face, " Are there?"

"Wha- Yeah." I stuttered.

"Christina you have to get your dress on for the Gala, we only have an hour left 'til it starts." Will said. He was already in his blood red dress pants with his black dress shirt and had his tie, that hung untied, loosely around his neck.

I sprinted to the bathroom, grabbing my red dress that matched his suit, on the way there.

When I found myself in the bathroom with the door closed, I took a deep breath trying to erase the embarrasment I felt with Tris but it didn't work. All I could think about was that memory of my hand down my pants with Tris' big widened eyes staring at me with disgust and looking at me as if I had just killed Four or something along those lines. I started to strip but then those thoughts kept coming back like a pendeulum swinging back and forth, making you cringe when you think it's going to hit but you know it isn't. I kept getting hit by memories of Tris, her adorable smile, her small body, and her big silver eyes staring back at me for either do something stupid or being honest. Why can't I lie to myself about having feelings for Tris? Oh, yeah, I'm from Candor, the faction of honesty and truth, ugh.

I left the bathroom with my crimson dress on that was lined with black and I had matching red lip stick. Will was looking at me but I couldn't tell what his face looked like because my head was down in shame of my thoughts for Tris.

"You look good." Will smiled and I looked up to see that he had gotten his red blazer on and was ready to go.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled slightly, then I shook my shifting my thoughts towards the dance instead of to Tris," Are you ready to go?"

"I'm dauntless, of course I'm ready to go." he grinned and put his arm around my shoulder and with his other hand opened the door. We headed out through the door towards the pit.

**Tris POV**

I was in Tobias' bathroom changing into my dress for the Gala, which I had just found out about this morning. I was changing in the bathroom, even though Tobias has seen me naked, I still didn't like being watched when I changed, so here I am, in a very small bathroom just a little bit bigger than a port-a-potty. Ugh, Tobias and I will have a serious talk about that when we move in together, I mean if we ever stop fighting enough to have at least a long conversation about our future together, which will probably never happen.

I put on my beautiful light blue dress and put lip gloss and dark eye shadow on. I hate make up, it feels like it's suffocating my face, I don't know how Christina puts up with it. Stupid me, why did I think of her name. Everytime I think about her or when something relates to that situation like passing clothing stores, all I can see and hear is that memory of her mastubating to me. I am still horribly disgusted by what happen. I know, I'm scared of intimacy still, even though I lost my virginity, I still think it's a bit disturbing knowing that your best friend pleasures herself while thinking of you. I shake my head to get those thoughts out of my head and get out of the claustrophobic bathroom.

Tobias was standing there in a black suit and black dress shirt. The only thing that wasn't black was the ice blue tie he was wearing around his neck to match my dress.

"Hey, I told you we would match." Tobias said. I wondering how much pressure it is on guys to find a matching tie or suit that goes with a girl's dress.

I grinned," Ok, let's head out before we become fashionably late." He tried to lean down and kissed me but I put my pointer finger to his lips. "No,no,no," I said as if I were talking to a child, " You don't want to screw up my make up that took me a half an hour to do." he grinned but back off.

"Are you ready?" he asked still grinning.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed. I really hate to dance, it's soooo awkward when your date is a giant and you are a munchkin. It fucking sucks especially when your date steps on your foot, nearly breaking it.

**At the Gala ( same PoV)**

Augh**,** dances, the one place you know is always going to be a twerk fest filled with drunk people. Great, I'm going to be dancing with the love of my life while he is drunk and I'm going to be surrounded by twerkers and when I say twerkers, I mean most of the guys and girls who are apart of the Dauntless faction.

Tobias and I stood awkardly at the entrance of the Gala. "So,um, do you wanna dance?" asked Tobias.

"Yes, I want to dance before you get really drunk with Uriah and Zeke." he gently reached out and took my hand leading me towards that dance floor which of course was covered with people slowly twerking to a slow song, Dauntless these days.

Tobias and I slowly danced, we were horrible at and my feet by the end of the night had bruises and my heels were killing me. Stupid society, coming up with femanine beauty with pain. I guess showing yourself as vulnerable with pain is attractive. Men are stupid sometimes. I saw Uriah and Caede glare at each other from across the room but soon they ended up dancing with each other. They were perfect for each other but were really competive. Why can't they see that their signifigant other is in love with them. There minds are filled with them competing instead of looking at the bigger picture.

"So do you wanna talk about what happened with Christina? I didn't get the whole story." Tobias asked during the slow song.

"Well I don't think she would appreciate it if I were to tell you what happened." I knew Will said something to Tobias about it but I wasn't going to say anything else about the whole situation. I rested my head on his chest hoping this might be the perfect night.

**Christina's PoV**

I saw Tris from my spot with Will at the entrance. She looked beautiful in the ice colored dress she wore plus her dark make up added a hint of mysteriousness to her whole get up. She was slow dancing with Tobias, it was kinda hilarious knowing that Tobias was a giant and Tris was just a little bit taller than a midget.

"Let's go get something to drink." I suggested.

"This early? Okay, but just sayin' I'm going to go crazy with the Vodka." Will warned.

"Yes." I said sternly.

We walked over to the bar and I drank down three shots of fireball without blinking. Okay, I will admit to being upset with Tris and about embarrasing myself in front of her. I will also admit that I have feelings for her that I can't explain but I know someday I want to act on them, I also know that I shouldn't. Drinking down my feelings was the only thing I could think of that would held me at this point.

"Hey Tris and Tobias." Will greeted. I waved but drank another shot.

"I see you hitting the acohol early." Tris replied.

"Yeah, we are going to be twerkers tonight I guess." Will didn't nessarily sound happy but I know Will was willing to if I wanted to.

"Well some drinks our way, good man." Tobias said happily to the bartender.

Tris took some small sips from her Shirley Temple while Tobias was drinking some beer.

I had drank so much by then that I was probably drunk.

"Hey Will?" I slurred. " I'm going to go dance over there." I pointed, I wasn't pointing at any certain direction but he knew what I meant.

"Be careful."

I walked a little, stumbled, got up," I'm fine." giving a thumbs up.

I started for the dance floor, everything was spinning and blurry. Before I knew it I blacked out.

**Sorry that I had someone else write the chapter. I thought I just needed to change it up a bit.**


	25. Aftermath

**I was wondering what you guys thought of my sister's writing. Did you like? Now I have gotten a few requests for a Legend, fanfic. I have made one called, "A Different Champion" It takes place as is Champion didn't happen and Day and June did not break up. I was working on that, and that's why this chapter may be short with lemons. Now to the story...**

**(CHRISTINA'S POV) THREE DAYS LATER**

I wake up to blurry, white light and an annoying beeping noise coming from my left. My vision takes a few seconds to clear, but I realize before then, that I am in the hospital.

I sit up, paining shooting through my skull. I would call for a nurse right now, but opening my mouth hurts. I touch the back of my head, where the pain is worse, and hiss at the pain. I have a huge gash on the back of my head, sealed with stitches.

I don't remember getting hit with anything. I remember blacking out though. I wonder why no one is here.

A few minutes later Tris comes in, her hair wet, probably from taking a shower. I sit up to let her know I'm awake. She smiles at me and sits on the chair, beside my bed. I smile back at her, hoping she'll tell me what happened.

"You've been out for 3 days. You have a mild concussion and the reason you were out, was because someone hit you with a beer bottle. Yes, it was an accident. The guy pracrically cried for an hour, over guilt. I'm guessing he's going to be an Amity," she explains, not missing a detail.

I lie back down, sighing, "Where's Will?"

"He went to get lunch, about 10 minutes ago. He'll be back soon," she sits there awkwardly for a few seconds, before getting up and leaving. I almost ask her to stay, but knowing that, we're not on the best terms right now, I decide against it.

I sit still for the next few minutes until Will returns. He grabs my face gently and kisses me. I'm not in the mood for any of that now, so I pull away from him and glare.

For a second he stands there, wounded, before moving to the chair, beside my bed, "Christina, what's wrong?"

I probably look shocked. Why would he ask that? He should know what's wrong. I've been talking to him about it, I told him a lot, "You should know what's wrong! Tris and I are in a major fight and for some weird reason, I want her," I say, but it comes out as more of a squeal.

He looks confused for a second, as if he didn't understand, "I didn't know what was wrong, actually," he whispers, eyes wide. Now it's my turn to be confused, as he starts to stand, "I thought you didn't love her. I thought you loved me."

He starts to walk away, but I start talking before he can get to the door, "I do love you. I just lust after Tris, I guess. I still love you! Please, don't leave me," I barely whisper the last sentence, but I know he heard me, because he turns around and walks over to me.

He kisses my lips gently, "I love you too,"

**(TOBIAS' POV) THREE DAYS EARLIER**

After a couple of songs, we start to get tired. By that I mean, Tris starts to complain, about how her feet hurt. Considering how many times I stepped on them, I'm surprised her feet aren't broken. We walk, well stumble, through the crowd to the couches, near the walls.

I sit down, unsuspecting, until Tris sits in my lap, facing me. She wraps her arms around my neck and lies her head on my chest, sliding her legs over, so she is sitting side ways, on me. I smile down at her and rest my chin on her head. We sit there for a while, in comfortable silence, before Tris lifts her head up and starts to kiss me. At first it's a small gentle kiss, but then it gets more and more heated.

"Take me home," she whispers, in my ear. I don't hesitate to pick her up and head towards the halls. Rotating, sweaty bodies, block my path. I have to dodge them, finding a way for Tris to fit through them.

The walk home seems to take forever. There is barely any people in the hall but, I can't seem to get there fast enough. Tris kisses my neck the whole walk, well, run, home.

We barely get into my apartment before, I slam Tris againt the wall.

"I have to take a shower," Tris says, untangling herself from me, "You can join me if you want."

"Tris, I have a gun under my bed, if I ever say no to that question, feel free to shoot me with it," I say, in all seriousness, as I follow her to the bathroom. She takes her clothes off, as she walks, leaving a trail in her wake. I stare at her stripping, before realizing, I can't do this with all my clothes on. I rip them off, throwing them over my shoulder.

The water is boiling hot and steam covers the bathroom, but we don't notice. We're to busy making out, to care. Tris kisses down my chest and stomach and licks back up to my neck.

"Tris, turn around and bend over," I command. She looks at me nervously and does what I say, hesitantly. I stand behind her my fingers trace her slit.

I position myself at her entrace and pause for a second, then I pound into her. She makes an animalistic sound, and I continue. I like this a lot better, than how we did it last time. I feel like I got more in. Tris is a bit of a screamer, so she is making a lot of noise right now. This really doesn't bug me.

After a few more thrusts she screams my name, very loudly and stumbles a little bit, but I hold her up. I reach my peak, soon after her. She stands, a little unsteady and walks over to the bedroom. We both fall asleep almost instantly.

I can't wait to do that again.

**Sorry, but, I'm only going to be posting once a week from now on. I have six different stories that I am working on, so I don't have time to post every day.**


	26. All the Girls

**Sorry that this is late, I had nationals in track to go to and I couldn't bring my computer with me. This chapter will be long, because of it's lateness. Anywhore...**

**(SHAUNA'S POV)**

I'm exhausted. I had to take the night shift, because Zeke "needed" the extra money and I didn't want to face Michie, the worst co-worker ever, during the day.

The one thing I can't get out of my mind is, why does Zeke need extra money? We've only been dating for, about, 7 months, so it's not a proposal. Does he have another girlfriend? No, no girl in her right would date him, except me. Well, that's not true, Zeke is amazing.

"Shauna! Someone has over-dosed on acohol, they're in room 706b and we need someone to hold them down while we..." I don't hear the rest of what Julie says, because I'm already racing down the hall.

"Names?" I ask Julie. Julie is probably my most trusted friend here. She works double-shifts a lot so I see her in the day, but she mostly does night shifts.

"Yeah, Prior," she replies. My footsteps automatically go faster. Is Tris okay? Her last name is Prior, but it can't be her. Tris hates drinking and will avoid it at all costs. Maybe, she did it for a dare.

I practically sprint through the halls, Julie trailing me, thinking about how bad Four would kill me if I let his girlfriend die.

When I finally get to the right floor, I start to check every room number. The infirmary is more of a huge hospital, with 8 floors. There are a lot of Dauntless Members and people get injured frequently here. Do we really need 600 hundred rooms? No, usually only about 500 are filled and some are just for check-ups.

As I walk into the room, I notice that every thing is under control and they already took care of him. The other thing I noticed is the patient is a guy and that, obviously, means it's not Tris.

"Who are you?" I ask the patient, cautiously. Why did he take Tris' last name? Tris doesn't have a brother from Dauntless.

"Caleb Prior, and remind me never to do a keg or whatever you delinquints call it," He spits, venom in his words. He's definately from a different faction and that's the Erudite. Only the Erudite call Dauntless delinquints.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come to our faction, and maybe you shouldn't have drank acohol, but you did anyway didn't you?" I say remaining, some-what, calm. He glares at me and the other nurses and doctors look between Caleb and I, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I came to visit my sister, Tris. You should know her; she got first in initiation," He says smugly, as if he made first and not her.

"I do know her she's a good friend of mine and she's dating my best friend. You should know him, Four, the Dauntless prodigy," I reply, turning on my heal and walking out. Who knew Tris had an annoying, Erudite brother?

As I walk through the halls, I hear a voice, Zeke's voice. He came to visit me! How sweet. I walk towards his voice with a smile on my face, until I realize, He is in the part of the infirmary, where you check in for injuries.

I see him in a chair tears in his eyes, "I'm gonna die, Shauna!" He squeals.

"What happened," I ask him, concerned.

"I cut my finger!" He says. It's official, my boyfriend is a wimp! He pulls out his finger and I realize he is not as much as a wimp as I thought he was. The cut is practically the whole side of his finger. Blood pours out of it and skin hangs off of it. Most people would gag at the sight, but I have seen a lot worse.

I sigh and sit down with him. I hug him and run my fingers through his hair. Hopefully I won't get in trouble.

**(KAEDE'S POV)**

Uriah and I are sitting in his room watching movies. I picked out the scariest ones I could find. Oddly enough, Uriah and I have something, I think, I hope.

Uriah laughs at a jump scare, in the movie, as I stand up to leave. I have work tomorrow, well later on this morning. I work as a fighter, for entertainment and I have a match against some bitch tomorrow.

I say bye to Uriah before dragging my feet out of the room. I don't want to leave but I have to. I hear laughter behind me and my pace slows.

Do I love Uriah? No, I don't love people. I'm too strong for that. Love is a weakness that isn't mine.

People pass by me one of them holding his hand, tears escaping his eyes. He looks a lot like Uriah, probably his brother. I would tell him, but he probably fell asleep in front of the TV again.

I don't love Uriah; we're just really, really, good friends. That's all it is. I wish it wasn't.

**(LYNN'S POV)**

Blood drips runs down my fingers as I punch the bag. I stand in the training room, using all my energy and getting out my anger.

Marlene and I got in a fight today, our first fight. She thought I was just being jealous. I do not get jealous. She was flirting with some random, ugly chick. Okay she was smoking hot, but still! I may or may not have punched that girl, and Marlene came to her rescue.

She picked that girl's side, not mine, but hers. Ugh!

My fists start to hit the punching bag faster and harder. Why am I even dating Marlene? I could do so much better. Not like that slut that she was flirting with. I won't leave Marlene though. In reality she is so much better than me.

I don't deserve her, but she is mine anyway. These thoughts make me want to run back and apologize for exploding, but I won't. She is at fault here, for flirting with other girls.

In all honesty, I'm hurt. Aren't I enough for her? Aren't I pretty enough, strong enough, good enough? I thought I was.

Ugh Lynn, stop being so insecure! You're awesome.

**(CHRISTINA'S POV)**

I stand in front of the mirror, naked, looking at myself. I point out every single flaw I have.

One of my eyes are bigger than the other. My breasts are uneven. I have a scar above my belly button, from when I cut myself as a child, my thighs are huge and so is my butt, I have a mole on my left leg, my knees are ashy, and my feet are huge.

I look at myself in the mirror, practically dead in the eyes. I am usually so confident, but then again, I've never realized my flaws.

I look at myself again and start to say everything good about myself starting with my hair and going down. My hair is perfectly curly and goes good with my eyes which are a beautiful shade, of light brown. My nose is perfectly curved, just like my lips. I have a some-what nice rack and my skin is a nice tan color. My belly button is not an outy, thank God. I have an hour-glass figure. My legs are long and my feet have delicate, colored, little toe-nails.

Yes, I have my flaws, but I'm also perfect in my own little way. Will comes up behind me, blanket wrapped around his waist. It's really early in the morning, probably 1:00 or 2:00. I woke up from a nightmare.

Will wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck, asking me gently to come back to bed. I smile and fall asleep, almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**(MARLENE'S POV)**

Lynn and I got in a fight. She got insecure because she saw me talk to another girl. She acts so tough, but deep down she has feelings. While she takes her feelings out in the training room, I help myself, by using food. I'll be fat, but I'll be happy.

It's really late right now, but I'm guessing everybody else, as in my friends, are awake. Lynn is gone, Christina loves to keep Will up, Shauna is working the night-shift, Zeke threw a party, Uriah is probably planning to prank that girl Kaede, and Tris and Four. I don't know if they're up. I think Tris would be asleep. Abnegation probably went to bed early.

I sit on the counter in my apartment a tub of icecream in my lap and spoon in hand. I eat quietly tears leaking from my eyes. I hate fighting with people. I'm almost Amity in that concept, but I can't stay nice and I don't want to.

Lynn, however, loves to get in fights, I think. She likes to be disagreable and she was really mean to Tris during initiation. I should know this about her though. We've been friends since kindergarten. I stole the rest of her animal crackers and she hit me on the head and bam! We were friends.

Now we're so much more than friends and I love that, but if we keep arguing like this then we will have to break up. I can't stand arguements and even though this is our first fight, it is a bad one.

After I finish my icecream, I throw the tub of icecream in the trash and head to bed.

I hope Lynn and I are on better conditions tomorrow.

**Sorry that I haven't posted in forever, I'm really sorry about that. This story is almost done and I just wnat to say I need a beta reader for the next story. **


	27. Midnight Walks

**IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED I hope you liked the last chapter, but it made me realize that I do write a lot about the other characters. I hate it when I do that and when other stories do that so I'm not sure why I did. Anyway this will be just Tris and Four.**___**CHRISTINA WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE AWAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER. JUST THINK THAT SHE HADN'T BEEN KNOCKED OUT YET. SHE WENT BACK TO THE GALA LATER.**_

**(TRIS' POV)**

Instead of falling asleep and staying asleep. I take short little naps and then wake up. I'm probably going to be so tired tomorrow morning.

After a while I just decide to stay awake. To be honest I'm a little scared right now. I just realized how soon I'm going to have to train initiates. At least I can actually be called Six not Tris. Although, I'd much rather be called Tris, it seems to suit me better.

Tobias starts to stir and at first I think he's going to wake up. Instead he rolls over, grabs my ass and mumbles, "Fuck yeah,"

I look at him for a second, as he rolls over and falls back asleep. I'm going to say that he was dreaming of someone else.

After a few minutes I get out of bed and walk towards the closet. I put on a dress, a long flowing sundress, that I had to tie in the back. I walk out of the apartment, restless. I don't know why I'm having such a hard time sleeping. It's probably nothing.

The compound is practically empty as I roam the halls. Small rocks, and the rough ground, cut my feet as I walk. I pay no attention to it.

Dauntless is some-what creepy when no one is awake. Their are so many dark empty halls with only little lights at each end.

Laughter floats through some of the halls. Probably somebody playing truth or dare. I'm not sure how I can hear the laughter though, because the rooms are sound proof.

Once I get to the pit, I see a few people. Most of them heading to an earlier workplace or coming from a night shift at the infirmary.

The first thing I do is head to the Dining Hall for an early snack. My feet ache from all the cuts. I sit in a table and look at all the empty seats. It looks so lonely. I walk over to the kitchens, praying to God, that no one will catch me. I walk in and look for some food to eat.

I end up finding some crackers. I walk back out of the kitchens, past the Dining Hall, and into the hallways. I eat mt crackers as I walk, dragging my feet slightly.

I get back to the apartment quickly. I open the door and rush to the bedroom only to find Tobias not there. _oh shit_

**(TOBIAS' POV)**

I'm having an amazing dream, before I wake up. It's pretty dirty though so I won't explain. I roll over so I can get closer to Tris. She isn't here. Oh shit! She might be in trouble.

I put on clothes as quick as I can and race out the door. Oh great, I forgot shoes. I wince at every step I take. If I was Tris, where would I go? The Dining Hall.

I wal over there calmly, knowing that if she got up for something important she would have told me, but a little part of me thinks that she might be in trouble.

When I get to the Dining Hall, I see her coming out eating crackers. I hide in one of the cracks in the wall, and start to follow her.

I can't wait to scare the shit out of her.

**Sorry that it was so short. Expect the next three chapters to be pretty short, I have to wrap up this story at chapter 30 so I can start the sequel. Anywhore I wrote this in like 10 minutes so yeah sorry.**


	28. Tortorous Training

_**I KNOW THAT IT SEEMS LIKE IT'S BEEN A FEW WEEKS, BUT IT IS ABOUT 1 MONTH AND A HALF BEFORE THE CHOOSING CEREMONY.**_** I started typing this right after I posted chapter 27. And I've been getting hate for Tristina and honestly, I don't ship it either. I did it because my sister ships it and I thought why the Hell not? Anywhore...**

**(TRIS' POV) DAY AFTER THE GALA**

When I got home last night, Tobias decided to scare the shit out of me and we ended up doing... things... that kept us up for the rest of the night. A/K/A I am exhausted right now. I want some fucking sleep!

I got to work quickly, and am now currently sitting at my desk, doing paperwork, and trying not to fall asleep. Max walks into my room, Eric and another dauntless leader following him.

"We need to talk to you. It is very important and about the new initiates this year," Max says. I motion for him to sit opposite of me and Eric and the other leader stand behind him quietly, menacingly, "The Choosing Ceremony has been moved up by a month, because we are rebuilding the rail roads, to make them faster,"

I nod, already knowing what this entails," So I guess I'm training the initiates two weeks from now instead of one?"

"Yes. Now if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to," Max says, sounding oddly polite for a Dauntless. He walks out, Eric glaring at me as he follows.

When it was two months away it was close. Now, it's two weeks away!? To be completely honest I'm terrified. I don't even look that scary. I don't know if Tobias knows, so I'll talk to him about it later.

After I finish my paper work, which took a few hours, I am done with all my work today. I get up, gather my stuff, say good-bye to my co-workers, and leave.

Tobias got the day off today, so I head towards his apartment first. He's not there. I go to the Training Room; he isn't there either. He's not in the Dining Hall or in the Fear Landscape room. Maybe he went to shopping. He was almost out of food anyway.

I decide to just go to the Dining Hall and eat. I'm so hungry. It's only like 1:30, but I didn't eat breakfast or even any kind of snack, during work.

Before I can get my food, someone grabs my arm from behind. I almost lash out, but the person that grabbed me, moves in front of me so I can see their face.

"Surprise," tobias says in a sing song voice.

"Your lucky I didn't kick your butt," I say, sternly. I look serious but on the inside I'm doinf everything I can not to start giggling.

He just shrugs and we walk to our table after getting some food.

"Did you hear about the initiates coming sooner this year?" I ask. As I sit down next to Tobias.

"Yes, I did. We should go train ourselves before they come," He replies.

Tobias starts to eat, no inhale the burgers. He's already eaten likew three before Uriah says, "Dude we breathe in oxygen, not ham burgers,"

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(") PAGE BREAK BUNNY **THREE DAYS AFTER THE GALA (CHRISTINA IS AWAKE)**

Tobias and I head towards the Training Room. The walk there is silent. Not uncomfortable though. I feel like we're in our own world and everyone around us, will ignore us, hopefully.

The Training Room is empty, but unlocked. It looks, erie. Punching bags are still and knives litter the floor infront of the targets.

We stand by the door, looking at the abandoned room, "Lets get to work. Tris, you should do some sit-ups, start with five hundred," Tobias says, commanding, "I'll start with knives,"

"Wait, wait, wait. Your starting with knives? Your amazing at knife throwing. Why don't you work on kicking the punching bags, or you could stretch. Lack flexibility," I reply, hoping that if he goes to the other side of the room, for punching bags, I can skip a few sit-ups.

"Flexibility? Why is that important? Also, your not that flexible either," Tobias replies stubbornly.

I spread my legs apart and do the splits, showing off. I smirk up at him, "It will help you kick someone taller than you or kick them in the stomach or something. Besides you can't even touch your own toes," I retort, winning this arguement.

He growls and stalks off towards the punching back. Of course he's not going to stretch.

I start to do my sit-ups. I do 10, 20, 30 and at 123 I feel like I'm going to die. My stomach muscles are killing me. Everytime I'm at the sitting up part of my sit up, I glare at Tobias then go back down.

Tobias seems to be having a great time doing kicks and punches. Grunts and groans come from his side of the room with the smack of fists and feet hitting the bag and the chain rattling at the force.

I continue my sit ups until I do 300. I get up and walk towards Tobias hoping he won't know that I still have 200 nore, to do.

"Your not done. Go finish up," He says not even bothering to turn around. I moan loudly, unhappily and stomp back over to the other sid eof the training room, towards the mats.

I hate training.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(") PAGE BREAK BUNNY

After doing 500 sit-ups, 100 burpees, working on punches and kicks, stretching, knife throwing, shooting, and sparring, I'm in pain. My legs are sore and my arms are killing me, but Tobias looks just fine. He's such an Asshole.

He walks ahead of me the whole walk home, teasing me about picking up the pace. I roll my eyes, and slow down. By that I mean I stop and wait for him to get out of sight before walking again.

I practically drag my feet across the floor, the only thing keeping me going is the bed waiting for me back at my apartment.

I haven't officially moved in with Tobias but I sleep in his apartment or he sleeps in mine, a lot.

Probably because I'm tired, my room seems so much further away, than it is, but eventually I get there.

I barely make it to the couch, before I fall over and let sleep over take me.

I wake, groggily and hear loud and annoying knocking on my door. I fall off the couch, muttering about how I'm coming to the door. I stumble my way through the Living Room, switching on the lights as I go. I get to the door and see Uriah there._ This better be important._

"Hey Tris want to skateboard?" He asks. I'm quessing this is something that the Dauntless do a lot.

"Does it involve physical activety?" I ask. Uriah nods uncertaintly, "Then no I won't go. I'm really sore right now and-"

Uriah bursts out laughing, "Well I guess i know what you were doing for the past few hours,"

"No, I wasn't doing... that. Four, made me train today, because the initiates are coming back in two weeks. I think he's trying to make my life a living Hell," I groan. Uriah just smirks.

"Sure, you were just "working-out"" He puts quotation marks around working-out and winks at me. I roll my eyes and shut the door, practically crawling back to my bed. I fall asleep almost instantly.

The next time I wake up, it's morning. I must have slept for atleast 14 hours. Oh God, I'm going to have to work-out again today. Maybe, I can just hide at Christina's place.

I hobble out of bed and whine as I change my clothes. I thought yesterday was bad, but today is worse, so much worse.

I limp over to Chritsina's and almost break her door down knocking on it. Christina comes out, annoyed, and looks at me standing in the door, holding onto the wall for dear life.

"What happened to you? You look horrible," She says, wrinkling her nose.

"Great, just what I wanted to hear and one of Four's work-outs. I'm going to hang out with you today so I can avoid serious injury to myself or to his face.

She nods and invites me inside. Her partment is a lot fancier than mine. Her furniture looks better and it's bigger. It's bigger because she is living with Will. She grabs her purse and insists we go shopping. Shopping has to be better than Tobias' torturous work-outs, right?

The first shop we go to is a make-up store.

"Tris, I want you to learn to do your own make-up. Big girls have to do big girl things," She says the last part in a baby voice and I punch her in the arm, laughing.

She grabs multiple products and holds them up towards my face, disguarding the bad ones and putting the ones she likes in the small basket we got at the front.

"With your pale skin tone, I would use soft, light colors. I think baby pink lipstick matches best and make sure to add some blush, but not a lot. The liquid eyeliner goes in your eye, but not like an eye-drop, okay?" she rambles. I nod, actually listening to what she's saying.

This stuff might actually be able to make me pretty, according to Christina, so I listen carefully and take mental notes so I know what to do.

Next we go clothes shopping. Of course Christina takes me to her favorite store, which looks a little... slutty? The dresses are super short and high heels up to ten inches and the shorts would barely cover my butt and are probably shorter than my underwear.

Christina smiles evilly and drags me into the store. I get three, yes three, super short dresses, a couple pairs of short, short, short, short, jean shorts and four skin-tight crop tops.

I don't want to wear any of these. I feel like a whore just buying them, but I might as well wear them. Christina did pay for all of it.

Next she drags me to a lingerie store. I won't say what I got there and especially not what she got. Some of the stuff I saw her buy made me cringe, because of how... nevermind.

Finall we're done shopping, after seven hours. I struggle under the weight of my bags to get to my apartment.

After I drop off my bags at my apartment and practically race to the Dining Hall. I haven't eaten since lunch, yesterday.

No one is in the Dining Hall, eating. It's probably because it's two-thirty in the afternoon. I get some steak and some peas and sit down slowly. My legs hurt as I sit down and my butt hurts when I sit down. Oh, joy.

I eat quickly practically inhaling my food. After I'm done I sit quietly for a few seconds before getting up and walking down the halls.

"Ha! I found you!"

_Oh shit!_

**I finally updated guys! Sorry it took me so long. Please review. And yes I know you all hate Tristina. I'm sorry about that but please just suck it up, or stop reading. It's getting kind of annoying. I hope you like this story and you better hit follow. And I almost put assbutt instead of asshole, but I didn't think a lot of you would get that reference. Anyway bye Follow Favorite Review.**


End file.
